What They Would Call Normal
by maaaaaybeYOU
Summary: Getting prepared for Highschool ain't as easy as you think it is. Plus there's a camp comin up. And during school! Now who wouldn't love that?
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I'm back and this is my second fanfiction story! I hope you reviewers like it because I won't continue until I get at least 2 reviews for this chapter. My other story doesn't seem to be a big hit. It's a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Please read that one and review! Anyways, this story is called Typical, High School Life. Title's kinda original. That's ok though.   
  
Chapter 1: The First Day of High School and Meeting the Annoying Pervert At the Bus Stop!  
  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!!!"   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING FOR!!!"   
  
Sango, Kagome's older sister, was a little taken back. "Kagome! Don't you know what today is! It's our first day of high school! Do I need to spell it out for you?" There was no response, so Sango decided to spell it out for her younger, more obnoxious, tomboy, sister. "H-I-."   
  
'Damn Sango, I don't need to hear your stupid lectures today. You may be my older sister by one week but that doesn't mean you can boss me around! (A/N: No they are not twins. Kagome's mother just had problems during labor with Kagome after Sango was born, making Kagome a week late.)   
  
Kagome quickly got up before Sango could continue with her lecture.   
  
"I hope we meet some cute boys! I just don't get why Jason dumped me!" Sango started to cry.   
  
"And I don't understand why sissy girls like you get so emotional over breakups." Kagome said to Sango to shut her up about Jason.   
  
"And I still don't understand how you can dress in boy clothes!" Sango replied.   
  
"And I still don't get why make-up is so important to you!" Kagome retorted.   
  
"So what! It's not like you'll ever get a boy-friend without make-up!" Sango replied angrily, not relizing what she had just said.   
  
".Oh shit Kagome! I didn't mean to say that!"   
  
Too late. Kagome already had her clothes for the shower and was rushing out of the bedroom with tear-filled eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the shower~~~~~~~~~~   
  
'Does Sango really mean that? Humph. Some sister I've got for support. I bet she did mean it. I mean she is Little Miss Perfect! She just wants to rub it in on how I'm not as perfect as her. I'll just get her back by using up all the hot water. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!!! That'll show her not to mess with me! I'll get her back seriously another day.' Kagome tuned of the water, while wiping her tears away.   
  
"Hmmmmm. I picked a good selection of clothes today for the first day of school!" Kagome said to herself. She held up a loose black t-shirt that read Evanescence on the back, (A/N: I really like that group so no hard feelings for anyone who doesn't like Evanescence) with a baggy pair of blue jeans that fit her just right, while still looking baggy. The blue tennis shoes she had were worn but still in good shape. "Just the right outfit for me!" Putting her clothes on, Kagome put her hair up in sloppy but satisfying ponytail and walked out the bathroom door only to bump into Sango, dubbed as 'Little Miss Perfect'. "Kagome, I'm sor-"   
  
"Go ahead and take your shower Sango!" I had to say that in my most preppy voice. Ugh. Preps. I hated to think I had to act like one. But I reconsidered this because one of my friends was a prep. Sango looked like she was about to apologize for earlier, but I had to continue my plan. "Are you sure Kagome?" "Hell ya Sango! I am done with my shower after all!" What a sap. I had to admit I do feel kind of sorry for her. "Ok then. I'll be out in 15 minutes!" "Make that 1," I muttered. "What was that Kagome?" Sango asked me. "Oh nothing sis. Just listing my to-do's before we go to the bus stop." "Ok Kagome." I couldn't help but count down till I would hear my sister I dubbed as 'Little Miss Perfect' scream. "5,4,3, 2,1-" "OMG!!!! KAGOME, THE WATER'S FREAKIN' COLD!!!" I had to snicker at that. Boy was this going to be a long morning before the bus arrives. Sango rushed out of the shower, her lips and cheeks tinged a light blue.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the bus stop~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Kagome I'm sitting by you and that's that!"   
  
"NO!!!"   
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"   
  
"NO, NO, NO, AND THAT"S FINAL!!!   
  
"Um, I'll sit by one of you young ladies!" Someone said behind Kagome and Sango. An eerie silence floated among them and then.   
  
"HENTAI!!!"   
  
The young man that considered sitting by Sango or Kagome was lying on the round with a hand mark on his left cheek. Another guy about 18, looked over his friend.   
  
"Sorry about my friend there. He's sorta a pervert." He said calmly. "My name's Inuyasha . Nice to meet you considering the circumstances."   
  
"Sorta a pervert! Ya right! He touched my ass!" Sango was breathing heavily. Her face was as red as her mini-skirt and matching blouse.   
  
"Here comes the bus!" Kagome said to break the silence.   
  
"And who might you be?" Inuyasha asked her.   
  
"I'm Kagome, Sango's younger sister by one week. And don't you forget it Sango. You see Inuyasha, I'm only her younger sister by one week and see tends to forget that."   
  
The bus pulled up and everyone got on. Except for Miroku, Inuyasha had said his name was. He was still knocked out.   
  
So how was that as a first chapter? Please R&R! I would like to know what ya think! Plus I'm not continuing until I get at least 2 reviews! (hint-hint) Cya later! 


	2. The Bus ride and the Spitting Teacher!

OMG! 4 reviews! I feel so loved! Hehehe. Thank you to:  
  
Sesshomaru's Mate: Ya I like Kagome's clothes and I really, really like punk rock, and rap. Eminem, Linkin Park, Limp Biskit (did I spell that right?), Evanescence, Black eyed peas, ~an hour later~ Disturbed, Deftones, and Drowning Pool.  
  
Kagome: Are ya really like Kagome cause that's how I am! The only other friend I have like that is my Anime best friend Tiffany. We're anime best friends 'cause that's how we met each other. Kinda goofy but hey! It's a way to make friends. Lol!  
  
Sesshomaru Lover: I don't know when Sesshomaru will be in but he'll be in this story. I don't know about Naraku though. I'll see if any of the readers would like Naraku in it and if they want him in I'll put Naraku in. But Sesshomaru will be in this story for sure.  
  
Doctor Elizebethia Frankelle: Ok. Listen. This might be a little rude but.In MY story they AREN'T twins. Live with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Stupid disclaimers.can't own Inuyasha. don't own Inuyasha.some guy with a brilliant mind owns him. and I don't own That's So Raven either.  
  
And these are the ages if anyone was even wondering.: Sango:15 Kagome: Guess Inuyasha:17 Miroku:16 And their personalities are mine!  
  
Typical High School Life  
Chapter 2: The Bus Ride and The Spitting Teacher (like from the Disney  
show: That's So Raven!)  
  
Kagome plopped down in her seat like every other teen on the bus. Some weirdo was flirting with Sango and Sango was mouthing to Kagome 'Help me!'. Inuyasha plopped down right next to Kagome. She just sighed and put her headphones on. Rock music blasted through them.  
  
~Inuyasha's P.O.V.~ 'Gosh she is suck a punk. What is she listening to?' I listened cautiously just in case she tried to punch me or something because she thought I was a pervert. 'Wait.Is that Faint by Linkin Park?! I love that song! "Um, Kagome?" She just looked out the window. "Um, Kagome?!" Still wasn't listening. I yanked of one of the headphones ear thingy (A/N: sorry I don't know what that's called.) "Kagome!!!" "Dammit! Can't a girl listen to her music without somebody asking me what I'm listening to?!" Ehehehe. She cusses? "No, it's not that. I was going to ask if I could listen to it after you were done." I just stared and she stared back. 'She is pretty.Wha? I just met the girl and I think she's pretty? I'm starting to scare myself these days. "Ok. Sure." She turned back to looking out the window.  
  
~Sango's P.O.V.~ Some freak was flirting with me and I was trying to get Kagome to help me. 'Argggg!!! Get away from me! Ewww! He only has three very short pieces of hair and a jacked up braid. UGH! Why do I attract these kind of people!' "Hold on will ya Maten. I need to talk to my sister for a second." "Sister!?" His eyes had brightened up quite a few notches when I mentioned I had a sister. "Ya, a sister."  
  
I quickly jumped over my seat to the seat behind me, which was kind of hard because: One I had a miniskirt on, and two Inuyasha was sitting there. "AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed and Inuyasha covered his ears under his black hair. "Gods Sango! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagome asked. "Are you trying to seduce some innocent bystander we just met?" She smirked. Gods, I hate that smirk. I could tell she was laughing maniacally to herself. 'I swear I'll get her later!' "Is there a problem Miss? I'm Maten's brother and he's been waiting for you." I looked up to see a VERY hot teen. He had a full head of hair, and the long braid down his back was perfect. I couldn't help but stare. "Um, uh, ya. I'll be right over. What did you say your name was?" He smiled. 'OMG his smile could make anyone melt.' "Actually, I never said what my name was, but it's Hiten. Oh and we're at school!"  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~ Inuyasha grumbled something about school and how freakin' horrid it was. Kagome never tuned off her c.d. player but she tuned it down low enough so that she could hear people. Sango was still trying to fend off Maten but stick with Hiten. Miroku was just running into the parking lot and panting heavily. "Yo! Inuyasha! Wait up!" Inuyasha impatiently waited for his lecher friend Miroku. "Hello my friend. And HELLO my dear ladies!" He then grabbed each of their butts. Kagome just whacked him upside his head and walked away to get her schedule. Sango yelled, "AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" And hit him right smack dab in the middle of his face with her purse.  
  
She followed Kagome right after that. "Damn Miroku. You'll never get a steady girlfriend by groping every single pretty girl you see." Inuyasha snickered and followed Kagome and Sango to get his schedule. Hiten and Maten interrogated Miroku with questions like, "What's your secret?" and "Have you ever groped a girl and not get smacked?" Miroku thought, "This day is going to be fun!"  
  
"Yo Sango! Lemme see your schedule!"  
  
Kagome snatched away her schedule before Sango could protest. "Cool! We have 1,3,4,6, and 7th period together! Mr. Loller is first!" The bell rang and everyone scurried to his or her first period class.  
  
"People, people, people! Sit down!" the teacher yelled. Inuyasha sat up front so he could throw spitballs at his new teacher. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was attacked with spit from his teacher. 'Oh hell! Gross!' he thought. At the end of class Kagome was laughing like a hyena and Sango was snickering. Hiten and Maten were running to the bathroom to laugh in there without getting beat up. Miroku wasn't in the same class first period so he just had a question mark formed above his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
So how was that chappie? Too boring? Too serious? What! You have to review and tell me so I can continue! 2 reviews and another chappie will magically appear! Cya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! My mom put a damn password on her computer so I couldn't get on. 'growls' And the star things don't work on my computer either, so I'm stuck putting apostrophes around the growls and pokes eye stuff. I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter. But it should be 'interesting'. I'm probably being immature about a certain subject, so please don't flame me for it.  
  
Review responses!  
  
HappyGRL: I might do that, but I don't think I want to. -_-;;;  
  
Emilio: Thank You for the compliments! I'm so happy that you put up a few more chapters!  
  
Sesshomaru's Lover: I'm glad you like the story so far and I'm relieved that there was at least 1 That's So Raven fan out there!  
  
SezukaDragon: Thank You for the Manten and Maten thing. I read Maten in most of the stories I read so I put Maten. Thank You!  
  
And thank you to anyone else that reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these. I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Typical High School, Life  
By: TwilightAngel a.k.a Marie  
Chapter 1  
  
"So first period, all of us but Miroku has Mr.Loller, dubbed the spitting teacher. Miroku, what do you have first period?" Kagome cracked her knuckles impatiently. "Ehehehe? Uh, I gotta go!" Miroku tried to run but Kagome already had a headlock on him.  
  
"Lemme see it." Kagome pulled her arm so she had a better grip on Miroku's head. "Can't..BREATH!!!" He handed her his schedule and Kagome let go of his head. Miroku rubbed his neck. "What a violent girl you are," Miroku continued to rub his sore neck. ", and a strong one too." "Oh gross Miroku! You have that for first period!"  
  
Period Class Teacher 1 Sex Ed Clements 2 Art Lovewell 3 Science Armstrong 4 L.A. Dixon  
  
LUNCH  
  
5 Home EC. Dayhart 6 S.S Prejean  
  
Break  
  
7 Math Smart 8 Reading Jones  
  
(A/N: I told ya I was probably being immature about one of the subjects. And Miroku doesn't have Mr.Loller as any of his teachers.) "Hey! You're gonna have to learn it sometime in your life!" Miroku protested. Sango snorted. "Suuuuure. So when are you going to learn to stop 'WHAM! SMACK!' touching 'SMACK! THUD! THUD!' my ass!!!" Sango stood triumphantly over a swirly-eyed hentai.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Serves him right! The next time he gropes me I'll make sure he never gropes anyone ever again! Ever!" Sango breathed heavily.  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Don't ya think that's a little too harsh?"  
  
"What? Nah. I figure he's had much worse threats before." Sango snorted again. "Hey, where's Kagome?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "Oh shit! That's the late bell!"  
  
'Damn science teacher. All he ever talks about is Camp Goddard. Camp Goddard this, Camp Goddard that. Why bother talk about it now if it's not until April? Bah, I'll just bang my head a few times on my desk and then ask to go to the nurse.' 'BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM.' Mr. Armstrong impatiently tapped his foot waiting for Kagome to stop. "Ms. Higurashi, may I ask why you are banging your head on your desk?" Kagome looked up from her bloody desk to her science teacher, and back to her bloody desk. (A/N: Yes she was hitting her head that hard.) "Uh, Ehehehe, I can clean the blood up!" She smiled and laughed nervously. "Go to the nurse Ms. Higurashi. And Sango, please take your sister." Mr. Armstrong ordered.  
  
Sango's classmate ,Kouga, was flirting with Sango and continuingly asking Sango out, even though she already had said no about a million times. So, Sango was willing to take someone too the nurses office. And to get away from Kouga.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was having the same problem as Sango. A red-head girl named Ayame, wouldn't take no for an answer either.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please for a pretty girl?"  
  
Inuyasha turned towards Ayame.  
  
".No."  
  
"C'mon. Please?"  
  
"Lemme think about this.HELL NO!!!"  
  
Mrs. Lovewell, the art teacher, turned around to see what the problem was. She raised her pierced eyebrow and asked, "Is there a problem here Inuyasha?" "Hell ya there's a problem Ino!" Mrs. Lovewell raised her pierced eyebrow even higher when Inuyasha cussed and called her by her first name. Miroku snickered in the background. "What the hell do you think is so funny Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing, nothing at all!" Miroku tried to keep a strait face when he said that. "Whatever."Inuyasha whispered. "Ahem. The problem Inuyasha. What is the problem?"  
  
"Thisveryugly,redhead,namedAyame,thatsitsbehindme,won'tshutthefuckup.PLUS,sh ewon'ttakenoforananswerwhensheaskspeopleout." Inuyasha took a deep breath.  
  
"...Ok. Say that again please." The art teacher was clearly confused.  
  
Inuyasha took another deep breath. "Ok. This very annoying girl that sits behind me won't-"  
  
"Will you go out with me now Inuyasha?" Ayame was oblivious to Inuyasha's answer.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of his seat angrily and stomped off to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Ahem. Here's my answer to you Ayame. NEVER IN THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD I GO OUT WITH YOU!!!" Inuyasha smiled. 'Glad I got that out of my system!'  
  
Ayame's face downfaulted. "Oh.How about now?"  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"  
  
TwilightAngel: Ok. From what I've heard from other authors, Ayame sounds pretty nice and not so dense. I've never seen her in the anime cause I've only been up to the episode after the episode where Kagome is kidnapped by Kouga. I'm sorry if that was a short chappie. Please don't kill me! I would have made the annoying girl Kiyko, but I heard some reviewers flame ya for that. I don't like flames. Please review. I need three reviews before I continue so. Oh and Mrs. Lovewell is my art teacher and she really does have a pierced eyebrow. Cool huh? 


	4. Sessy's Arrival

TwilightAngel: OMG... I am really sorry I haven't been updating. My computer was being an @$$hole and wouldn't save my documents. Anyways..... FLUFFY'SHERE!FLUFFY'SHERE!FLUFFY'SHERE!FLUFFY'SHERE!!!  
  
Fluffy aka Sesshomaru: Calm down evil human girl. I'm only here cause you fuckin kidnapped me!  
  
TwilightAngel: I only kidnapped ya cause a certain reviewer wanted you in this fanfic.  
  
Fluffy: Bah! I ain't doin' anything!  
  
TwilightAngel: Oh, yes you are! *walks over to labtop and type something*  
  
Fluffy: You little bitch!!! Let me-Let's go shopping! EEP!!! WHAT THE?!  
  
TwilightAngel: *now for my trademark laugh* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! TOTAL POWER!!! Isn't author power great? *looks over at nodding authors* Anyways, Review Responses!  
  
Emilio: Thank you for supporting me ever since I started writing fanfictions! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can!  
  
Sibby: Thank you for reading and reviewing all the other chappies and thinking my idea for Kagome and Sango sister thing by 1 week was tres original *tries to copy french accent* darn....  
  
Sesshomaru Lover: Thank You for supporting me ever since I started this story!  
  
Namiko the anime wizard: I'm glad you like this fanfic!  
  
disclaimer: I.DON'T.OWN.INUYASHA. *says it through gritted teeth*  
  
Typical, High School, Life  
Chapter 4 Sessy's Arrival  
By TwilightAngel  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*  
  
"Inuyasha! You're bleeding! Stop it!"  
  
*BANG BANG* "And you would care because?"  
  
"Uh, because I'm your friend. Duh." Kagome blushed. She had another reason too. She couldn't let Inuyasha see her blush so she all of a sudden found her food very interesting.  
  
"Oh ya. That."  
  
"So why were you banging your head on the lunch table? Oh cool, I think my food just moved! Great!" Kagome had an evil glint in her eye and Inuyasha didn't like it at all.  
  
"Kagome, you're scaring me. And what's so great about your food moving?" Inuyasha shivered.  
  
"Perfect revenge on my sister thats why! Duh!"  
  
"What'd she ever do to you?"  
  
"I'm hurt Inuyasha," Kagome tried to put on her best puppy dog face. "I'm hurt that you're on Sango's side for once!" She pretended to cry. (A/N: Crying is the best tool against guys...sometimes. Works for me at least!)  
  
"Aw shit Kagome. I made you cry. Please don't cry!" Inuyasha quickly hugged her to try to comfort her. He suddenly felt her laughing against his chest. 'What the?' He pulled away to only to see her trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Ha! I know your weakness! Oh, the possibilities. Oh, the possibilities!" Inuyasha quickly dropped her.  
  
"Damn you." He pouted and looked away. Kagome laughed. "What's so funny wench?!"  
  
Kagome said, "You look cute when you have a pout on your face!" It took Kagome a couple of seconds to register what she had just said.  
  
"....."  
  
"....."  
  
"OMG!!! DON"T TELL ME I JUST SAID THAT!!!" (A/N: guess who)  
  
Inuyasha nodded and said, "Yep", and turned away blushing.  
  
"So ya got yourself a girlfriend I see. How amusing."  
  
Without turning around Inuyasha knew it was his older brother Sesshomaru. "What the fuck do you want 'Fluffy'? Your girlfriend Rin comes in handywhen it comes to blackmail. Did ya know she talks in her sleep?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "How the hell did YOU know she talks in her sleep?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. (A/N:A smirk we all know too well...) "Oh, I just left a tape recorder the night you and Rin had-" Sesshomaru quickly covered his mouth. "Let that get out and I will kill you personally."  
  
Meanwhile... Kagome was laughing really, really, really hard.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! FLUFFY?! BWHAHAHAH!! WHAT KINDA AHAHAHA NICKNAME MWHAHAHAH IS THAT?!!!???" Kagome got out between laughs.  
  
"Inuyasha, your girlfriend is spazing over there. I think I'm gonna leave. She's starting to scare me." Sesshomaru was still red from the little 'finding out about him and Rin doing THAT.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. "I think you should leave NOW before she gets dangerous." Sesshomaru quickly sjuffled away from Kagome.  
  
"OW KAGOME! WATCH WHAT YER DOING!!!" Kagome accidently hit Inuyasha in the head with a spoon. (A/N: Don't ask 'cause I donno either x_X)  
  
Sango headed over to the lunch table, with no food, eyeing Sesshomaru as he passed by. "Hey sis. Want my food?" Kagome offered. Sango looked down at the cafeteria food in disgust. "No thank you. I heard some boy named Hojo say he thought his food moved."  
  
"Damn. Another evil plan ruined!" Kagome groaned and fell backwards. "What do you mean another evil plan ruined? You mean to say you were going to let me eat that...that...that shit?! You little-"  
  
"Hey guys!" Miroku interupted Sango by popping out of nowhere.  
  
'Saved by the hentai.' Kagome thought. Sango's hands were just inches away from her neck.  
  
"How's it going? Inuyasha, what the hell did you do to your forhead? There's a spoon stuck to dry blood on it for Kami's sake!"  
  
"Let's just say a girl wouldn't stop annoying me so I wen't crazy." Inuyasha replied reluctantly. Snago said, "By the way, Kagome did the same thing too. She want nuts because the science teacher wouldn't stop talking about Camp Goddard. So I had to take her ass to the nurse when she left blood all over her desk." "The stupid test ain't till February and the fuckin' camp ain't till April!" Kagome protested. (A/N: It's a science camp btw, and if you start making fun of it because its a science camp, I will mentally put you on my 'to kill list' cause I went to that camp. I got to get a week off of school for it though! ^.~) "Suuuuuuuuuuure Kag. Suuuuuuuuure." Miroku replied to her protest. "What? Don't you ever call me Kag again or you won't live long enough to grope anyone!"  
  
Miroku gulped and groped Sango one last time before yelling, "Kag!"  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGGGGG!!! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WHORE!!! FIGHT ME!!!(A/N: ok that last part was a little lame for Kagome's sake. x_X)  
  
"So Sango. How long do you think it'll be before Kagome catches Miroku?" Inuyasha asked her. "Well judging by the size of the mallet she just pulled out and the speed she's running at, I'd say not long. First she'll hit him, then she'll beat the living shit outta him. He's a goner."  
  
As if Sango was psychic, exactlly what she said happened.  
  
*WHAM! SMACK! THUD, THUD, THUD!!! POW! SMACK! STOMP!*  
  
"Oooooo, ouch! I think your right Sango. He is a goner. That's gotta fucking hurt! I've never seen such a violent girl before!" 'But then again, I've never met any girl like Kagome.' "He's so dead! Go Kagome!" Inuyasha cheered the girl he thinks he loves, no scratch that. KNOWS he loves, on.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TwilightAngel: Awwwww! Cute ending, no?  
  
Some angry reviewer that doesn't actually like this story: No it wasn't.  
  
TwilightAngel: Was too, now shut up.  
  
S.A.R.T.D.A.L.T.S.: Was not.  
  
TwilightAngel: Was too and you know it.  
  
S.A.R.T.D.A.L.T.S.: Whatever... *scolws*  
  
TwilightAngel: Anyways, please review! I would like 3 reviews to continue! Cya! 


	5. Note Passing

Ok. Since the last chapter was really short, I'm putting up this one too.  
  
TwilightAngel: I might go-wait. This ain't aim!  
  
Fluffy: No duh human!  
  
TwilightAngel: x_X  
  
Fluffy: ^.~  
  
Fluffy fangirls: *faint*  
  
The blonde one: *yells* Hey girls! Let's strip off his clothes and auction them on the internet!  
  
Fluffy: Inter- what?  
  
TwilightAngel: ^_^  
  
Fluffy: For some reason I know this isn't going to be good. x.X  
  
Fangirls: GET HIM!!!  
  
TwilightAngel: ^^;;;  
  
Fluffy: SAVE ME!!!  
  
TwilightAngel: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! YOU"RE ON YOUR OWN PAL!!!  
  
Inuyasha: So what'd I miss while I was gone, with Yuna, Ino, and Sora?  
  
TwilightAngel: Ahhh! Your back! *glomps Inu tightly*  
  
Inuyasha: Can't breath.... let.....GO YOU CRAZED AUTHOR!!!  
  
TwilightAngel: *eyes glaze over with tears* I'm not a crazed author...*says in a wisper*  
  
Inuyasha: Don't cry! *looks around nevously fo some reason* Please don't cry!  
  
TwilightAngel: *sniffle* anyways *sniffle* on with the story.  
  
disclaimer: I wish  
  
Typical, High School, Life  
Chapter 5: Note passing  
By TwilightAngel  
  
'Resist all yrges to sleep Inuyasha.' His eyelids drooped. 'I said RESIST!' His eyelids flew wide open. He heard someone giggle right next to him. He snapped his head in that direction only to see Kagome, trying to keep a strait face, looking forward.  
  
Inuyasha angrily ripped out a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
'What the fuck r u laughing about, wench?!'  
  
Inuyasha messily folded the note and passed it to her. 'Phew. The teacher didn't see me pass the note.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kag's P.O.V. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha's eyelids were drooping. He looked cut when that happened. I giggled at that. Wait.....when'd I start to giggle? Grr. I'm changing cause of a damn boy! Whatever. I was looking forward, trying to keep a strait face when he passed me a note. I unfolded it quickly. It said:  
  
What the fuck r u laughing at, wench?!'  
  
I started to panic. I couldn't tell him that I thought he looked cute when his eyelids were drooping. But my panic turned into anger, FAST, when my brain registered he had called me a wench. Grr. He WILL pay, somehow. I furiously wrote something down to respond.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Inu's P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I looked at the expression on her face. It went from panicky to infuriated. Oh shit. That's definitly bad. I waited for her to return the note. She slipped it into my upturned hand, brushing her hand against it by accident. Apparently, she figured out what she had done, and quickly jerked her hand away. Se blushed several unhealthy shades of deep red. I couldn't help but blush too.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Miroku's P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I noticed Inuyasha pass a note to a snickering Kagome. She read it and turned all panicky. I nudged Sango and pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome a few rows ahead of us. She giggled at the site then passed me a note. It said:  
  
'AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! How kawaii!  
  
I looked over at Kagome. She wasn't so kawaii now. He face was red with anger and frustration. I coulda sworn she would have blown up in his face and beat the living shit outta him. I wrote to Sango"  
  
'Not for long. She's fuming over there.'  
  
I slipped it to Sango. She read it and looked worried for a moment, glancing at Inu and Kag every now and then. She britened up considerably after seing her pass another note to Inuyasha(kagome). Another note going to me from Sango.  
  
'Awwwwwwwwwwww! She blushing! I never thought my skaterboi sister would blush!'  
  
I grinned like a chesire cat at the last comment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ` ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Inu's P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I quickly unfolded the note. 'SO MANY GODDAMN FOLDS!!!' There were actually only four folds but I was just anxious to find out what Kag's reponse would be. I glanced over at her and she was grinning like she was a psychopathic killer that just got their christmas wish: To go on a killing rampage. I don't know why she's smiling like that but it's scaring my. Seriously. Her response was:  
  
'And where do YOU get of calling me a wench? hm?'  
  
I wrote:  
  
'No comment'  
  
She scribbled back:  
  
'And why not?'  
  
I wrote:  
  
'Cause I wrote 'No comment'' O, smart comback.  
  
'Tell me or I'll cry!'  
  
Dammit. It wasn't fair that she knew my weakness. Damn.  
  
'Fine fine. I'll tell you.' I paused writing. 'I guess I've sorta gotten attracted to you.'  
  
I quickly passed it and put my head down on my desk to hide my embarassment. I couldn't hear her writing. So, i did the most logical thing and looked over at her. Bad move. She was blushing. Again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sango's P.O.V. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Awwwwwwwwwww, sis is blushing again! What the?! Miroku fell asleep again?! I quickly folded up a note and passed it too Miroku. Actually she poked his eye with the point if you want to call that passing a note. He sat up straight, drool trailing from his chin to his desk. Gross... He wiped of the drool with the back of his black sleeve and read the note, while rubbing his sore eye.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Miroku's P.O.V. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I snickered and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. What more could I say?This was classic! I took out a clean sheet of paper and scribbled:  
  
'Having girl problems are we Inu-boi?'  
  
I folded it into a paper aiplane and sent it flying to him. Perfect landing! Straight onto his lap! Let's see his readtion...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Normal P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha opened up the paper airplane and read it. He blushed a deeper red, growled, crumpled up the plane, and threw it at Miroku's face. Miroku just chuckled as the light-weight paper ball hit his face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TwilightAngel: Yay! Another chappie done!  
  
Fluffy: can i go now? *wearing from trying to break lose from the ropes*  
  
T.Angel: no  
  
Fluffy: y not!!??!?!!??!?!?!  
  
T.Angel: It'll spoil all the fun of author power! plus u whine too much, AND  
  
you've given me some creative thoughts fluffy dear!  
  
Fluffy: x_X *pouts* woo dee doo...  
  
T.Angel: Please review!  
  
Fluffy: Yes please review! And if ll you fan girls love me so much you'll review and she'll let me free. Then I promise I'l- *mouth covered by T.Angel*  
  
T.Angel: As much as I want you to review, I don't want any crazed Sesshomaru fanatics chopping me into little pieces...Cya! 


	6. MatchMaker Part I

T.Angel: zzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Tiffany: o.O Wake up! You're the one obsessed with Inuyasha, not me!  
  
T.Angel: Then get a pen, a computer, and start typing your own zoids fanfic! Now please let me go to sleep before I knock Karl out. *waves Tiffany away*  
  
Tiffany: You will not knock Karl out! Right Karl!  
  
Karl: *comes in room wearing a pink apron*  
  
Tiffany: Never mind...  
  
T.Angel: *laughing and clutching stomach*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sibby: Yes, I do agree that that reading teacher is really dense. That's what makes some teachers fun to be around!  
  
Emilio: That's great that you can review stories now! Yay! And I was the first author too!  
  
Lady Yashadora: I agree, but I wanted to make it that way.  
  
Lil-Strange Person: I'll have a vote on the Sango/Kouga or Sango/Miroku.  
  
EvilBunnies: Glad ya like my fanfic!  
  
OkHorseLvr: Here's the next chapter!  
  
Skye: It was cute wasn't it? I personally think it was.  
  
AND THANK YOU TO ANYONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED THAT I MIGHT HAVE MISSED! Plus I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated for awhle. If ya wanna know why, you can review or e-mail me about it.  
  
disclaimer: I wish  
  
Typical, High School, Life  
Chapter 6 Matchmaker Part 1  
By: TwilightAngel  
  
At the end of 8th period, Kagome and inuyasha were blushing like hell. With a quick good-bye from both of them, they went their seperate ways, for now at least. "Do ya think we should play matchmaker Sango? I know it would be wrong and all but..." Miroku let his own thoughts cut him off. Sango thought for a moment and said, "So you can see the wrong in fixing up Kagome and Inuyasha becaue they're too afraid to show their feelings, afraid the other will turn them down-" "You know you sounded just like a psychiatrist." Miroku stated. Sango glared at him. "As I was saying...You can see it's sorta wrong to fix Kagome and Inuyasha up, but you don't see groping girls is worse. *smack* Gods, you an idiot." She thought a little longer, and someone's hands were getting closer and closer...  
  
"I got it!" Sango yelled.  
  
Miroku fell over anime style. 'Damn! So close, so CLOSE!!!'  
  
Sango scurried down the hall and called over her shoulder, "I'll call you later and tell you my plan!" (A/N: Who knows how she got his phone#. Friend: There's a little thing called a phone book. A/N: riggggghhhhhhtttttttt........x.X)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kagome's P.O.V. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Damn. I haven't blushed so much in my life. And saying I'd cry.*snort* I shoulda punched his head until he told me. The stupid reading teacher wouldn't care. Hell, she wouldn't care if I blew her own desk up! Maybe... no! I can't get advice from Sango! (A/N: little did she know.....) I would never be able to live it down and she would make my life a living hell! Boo to her.' I pouted. I couldn't help but pout. It just seemed like the right thing to do, I guess I could say.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End of Kaogme's P.O.V. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Something big and furry was finding some place comfortable to sleep. I guess it found kagome nice to sleep on, so it jumped on her. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome screamed. "Stupid fat-ass cat! Get off of me Buyo! Gods, you've gained TOO much weight!" She was about to fling Buyo (A/N: poor Buyo.) at the door, but Kohaku and his friend Neji came bounding in. "You got mail," Kohaku said, trying to immatate the AOL mail...annoncing...person... "Get out of my room! I'm trying to think here!" Kohaku laughed. "YOU!? Thinking?! Now that's a record. When have I ever heard you say 'I'm thinking'?" Kagome was infuriated. "I.SAID.GET.OUT!!!" Then she flung poor Buyo at Neji and Kohaku. Unfortunately for Neji, Buyo's claws ended up on his nose and chin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~HOSPITAL ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome was cackling evily with everyone staring at her. She noticed this and said as politely a she could, "You know, it's not nice to stare at a psychopathic killer." everyone but Kagome's family turned an unhealthy white and back away a good few feet. Kagome's mom scowled, while Sango, Kohaku, and Souta laughed in the corner FAR from their mother's wrath. Kagome grumbled. "Fine, fine. Ok poeple. I'm not a psychopathic killer, but keep staring at me while I'm doing my trademark evil laugh and see what happens!" And of course, Kagome did her trademark evil laugh after she finished. Her mom didn't look too amused. Kohaku, Sango, and Souta, however, laughed harder.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At home after that little incident ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Kazaana, Kazaana...Ah! There he is! Sango dialed...(A/N: Sorry people! Phine# was cut of just incase some idiot would decide to call this fake phone#, only to find it has either been dislocated, discontinued, or it's not even real! Hey! It can happen!)  
  
"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring..." 'Damnit! Answer Miroku! I know you're there!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Miroku's P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The phone was ringing. I let it keep on ringing. I knew who it was. "Hello! This is Miroku Kazaana! I'm afriad I'm not here right now, but if you're a sexy lady, please leave your name, address, and phone# and I'll call ya! TaTa for now! BEEP!" I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of my mother calling me and checking on me from her vacation in America and getting the answering machine. Then Sango's lovely voice came on my answering machine. "Kazaana, you pervert! I know you're there! If you don't answer now, you're gonna get a piece of me when I get over there. *Cackles* *Hangs up*" I tried to answer the phone before she hung up, but I tripped over my couch in the process. How can someone trip over their couch?! HOW!?!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End of Miroku's P.O.V. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Sango's P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oh was he gonna get a piece of me! I cackled. I've been doing a LOT of cackling lately. Whatever. It doesn't bother me. Oh, the possibilities of this kind of power! I'll tell Miroku my matchmaking plans AFTER I turn him into a bloody pulp! I ran all the way there, not bothering to take my mother's car. Ok. Just a few more blocks. I'm here!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~End of Sango's P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Miroku's P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
EEP! She's here! I quickly tightened the locks on the front door, the back door, and the windows. "Miroku! Open the dang door!" Sango yelled. "Manners Sango, manners." "Manners my butt, Hentai!" She started banging on the door. EEP! She'll break in if she has too! My only choice is to call Kagome and ask her what to do.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~End Miroku's P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Kagome's P.O.V.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I watched Inuyasha, impressed, as her finished a double-oh-nine on his skateboard. "Sweet finishing touch Inu-boi!" We did our secret handshake (A/N: to hard to explaine. e-mail or review me about it if u wanna know their secret handshake) and continued on skateboarding until my cellphone rang in my backpack. "AHHHHH!!!" I landed facefirst on the half-pipe right before doing a super mcverial 900. "Ouch..." My nose felt squashed. Inuyasha rushed over to me. "Are you ok Kagome?" A look of worry covered his face. How sweet. "Ya. I'm ok. My nose feels a little squashed though. Lemme go answer my cellphone." I ran to my backpack and dug out my cellphone. Oh. It was Miroku. I flipped the front and said, "H'llo Miroku." "Ahhh!!! Kagome! Your sister's gone psycho! OMG! Is she camping out on my porch?!?!?!? OMG! She's cackling evily," I could hear Sango laughing in the backround. "With a sneer on her face, AND she has an ice pick! HE-" The phone line went dead. "He's a goner," I said cheerfully. Inuyasha took of his helmet. "Who's a goner?" "Miroku!" I replied cheerfully. I paused. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" Inuyasa nodded. "Ok, buuuuuuuuuuutttttt, you're buying!"  
  
"Why me?!?!"  
  
"Cause it was your idea!"  
  
"Oh.....I'm still not buying."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok. That chapter sucked and didn't make sense until Sango called Miroku. I'll admit that. I'm having a somewhat major writer's bloc and can't really focus. School starts August 18th, which really sucks. But every once and awhile I'll write chapters when I'm not listening to any of the teachers. You should have see my math papers last year! I had doodles and sketched all over them. Including the tests. Please review and tell me what you think! And if you're gonna flame, please don't flame SO bad. Cya! 


	7. MM Part II, Inu's Flashbacks, and Kag's ...

T.Angel: Gosh, it took me three days to write this cause I wouldn't get off my lazy ass and write it! I'm feeling a little sluggish today. *yawn*  
  
Squall:.....whatever  
  
T.Angel: AAAACK! How'd you get into my room let alone my house?!  
  
Tiffany (best friend): Hiya! Thought I should stop by before I go to Seattle!  
  
T.Angel: But you had to bring him! *points to squall*  
  
Tiffany: Yep!  
  
T.Angel: *growls*......whatever *turns away to finish typing*  
  
Tiffany: hmm....*lightbulb people! idea in other words* You two would make a cute couple!  
  
T.Angel: *stops typing*  
  
Squall: o.O  
  
Tiffany: Well, you to almost have the same personality and say 'whatever' in monotone voices half of the time.....  
  
T.Angel + Squall = disaster/distruction/chaos  
  
T.Angel & Squall:......whatever  
  
Tiffany: x.X ok then, nvm (never mind)  
  
T.Angel: On with the story! But first i have to do review responses!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lady Yashadora: Miroku's is gonna get it bad this time, but no injuries i'm afraid. Read to find out what i mean! *cackles*  
  
Sibby: yes, i am brilliant, aren't i? *smacks self* i don't want to sound like a snobby person. lol!  
  
CurruptedAngel: Yah, it should have been kikyo, but i like the fact that sango is doing the evil! *cackles*  
  
moonstarsango: i didn't mean to intentionally, but i like sango better evil!  
  
Sesshomaru Lover: here's the next chapter!  
  
Yay! I'm so glad that reviewers thought the last chapter was halarious! I feel so loved!  
  
ok I lied. The story comes after the disclaimer  
  
disclaimer: I wish I did  
  
ok I lied again. The story comes after the author's note.  
  
A/N: And sorry to everyone, but Miroku ain't gonna die. Something I think is halarious, but cruel to most men, is gonna happen to him.  
  
Typical, High School, Life  
Chapter 7 MM Part II, Inu's memories, and Kag's dream  
By TwilightAngel  
  
~ Kagome's P.O.V.~  
  
*yawn* All that ice cream and skateboarding made me tired. Sango was still at Miroku's house ready to kill him if he fell asleep or opened a door or window. I don't understand why Miroku's mom didn't call the police on Sango. *snaps fingers* That's right! His parents are on vacation in America! I'm gonna get some shut eye now. I'm probably going to have to save Miroku's butt tomorrow or get up really early for no reason. Saturday morning can be so unfair. But it's obvious that Miroku has it bad for Sango and vise versa. I changed into a night shirt that said 'Hug me! I don't bite...much' and cralwed into bed. Why cant they just admit they like each otherrrrrr...*snore*  
  
~dream sequence~  
  
There was a cresent moon out and the forest was lit with moonlight. I ran swiftly through the forest, not making a single sound. I need a rest so I stopped at a nearby waterfall clearing. While resting, I was ambushed and kidnapped by a blue oni. "HELP!" i cried out, hoping someone would hear me. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" An inu youkai (A/N: guess who!) with silver hair and a red hakama (A/N: i have no idea what his outfit is called) jumped into the clearing.  
  
"Oh great another demon," I said, not to enthusiastic about being someone's dinner. But for some reason, i felt as if I could trust him. "Ha!" The oni interjected. "Your puny attacks couldn't hurt a flea, which I presume you've had many?" The oni smirked. I could clearly see the veins popping up from the youkai's head. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!?" Oh he was mad. No scratch that. He was fuming. I braced myself. I watched under my arm as he unsheathed a gigantic katana. Whoa, how'd it get so big?!  
  
"KAZU NO KIZU!"  
  
The oni was slaughtered and I was covered in damn blood that smelled like fart. "Ugh, gross..." I tried to wipe the blood off but the sticky goo wouldn't come of. I was getting pissed off. That's when I stood up and felt an excrusiating(a/n:sp?) pain go through my left leg. I fell back down to the ground, my head spinning with a migraine. It hurt like hell! "Are you ok?" The inuyoukai asked me. I looked up into his golden eyes...GOLDEN?! "Ya, of coarse I am." Then i passed out.  
  
~end dream sequence~  
  
I woke up with a jolt. My night shirt was sticking to my body with sweat, and my left leg felt numb. Kirara and Buyo were on it. I'll let them sleep there. They looked so comfortable. Gods, the dream felt so real! The inuyoukai, the oni, the clearing, everything! I'll put ot on my 'to think about it' list. Come to think about it, do i even HAVE a to think about it list? Whatever. Right now I need to get some rest. My head hit my pillow and I was soon in lala land.  
  
~Miroku's P.O.V.~  
  
Sango had cut off the phone line, gas, cable, the essentials. She was camping out on my porch at this very moment, ready to strike if I had let my defenses down. Why me?! Is this what I get for groping girls since I was 5? A girl I happened to like has snapped because of my damn pervertedness. Now she's ready to kill me! Where's Kagome!? She was supposed to be here 7 hours ago! My only hope of survival, down the drain! She ditched me! I am all alone in this cruel, cruel world. Why? Why me?! *breaks down crying*  
  
~end P.O.V.~  
  
Sango watched from the window in amusment. 'I never thought his emotions were so unstable!' Soon Miroku was fast asleep. 'Now's my chance.' Since it was 3:30 a.m., she didn't have to worry about being caught breaking and entering into her own friend's house. Sango took her ice pick and jammed it into the lock, and messed with it until she heard the click of the door unlocking. 'Hehehe...' Snago grabbed her bag an started working.  
  
~Kagome's P.O.V.~  
  
I woke up, once again, at 8:24 am, nontheless. I had a major headache and my left lag had fallen asleep and was limp. My night shirt that saide 'Hug me! I don't bite.....much.' was drenched with sweat. I grabbed a pair of black jinkos with a crimson stripe down each side, and a blue t-shirt that said 'Everyone's out to get me!' and went to take a shower.  
  
~end P.O.V.~  
  
~Sango's P.O.V.~  
  
Ah! Perfection! My master piece is finally done! Though it had taken my three friggen', horribly long, hours to finish.  
  
Miroku had silver eye shadow on, outlined with a light purple. I had brought my hair curler with me and curled miroku's hair into tight, short, curls; making him ridiculously feminine. There was no way in hell that I was going to dress Miroku in a shimmery, short, yellow dress. So I slipped it over his shorts and muscle shirt, accidently touching his muscles. I shoke those 'thoughts' out of my head. I would not be thinking of this hentai THAT way. I ended up shaving his legs because the dress was longer that his shorts, which was incredibly gross. My final touch was a dark shad of purple lip stick. Ah, revenge is sweet, no? I'd get him back with my fists later. I left a note, and went to his room to use his computer.I needed to e-mail Kagome and Inuyasha to ask them to meet me at the new ice cream parlor. Then I left; leaving Miroku on the floor.  
  
~Inuyasha's P.O.V.~  
  
As usual, on a Saturday morning, I was watching Kid's WB at 7:30 in the morning. I know, I know. It's a little childish to watch Kids WB, (A/N: hey! I watch kids wb! RAGE! *kick* lol. fujin!) but I love the cartoons! And as usual, Sesshomaru was complaining about it, and was trying to snatch the remote from me, pelting me with pillows. Mom would always come in and try to stop the 'fight', but dad would always say 'Let them work it out themselves'. Mom. Dad. Gods, I missed them. Some drunk lunatic was rampaging through the town, shooting everything in hos way, including my parents. Tears threatend to come out but I refused to cry. I had to be strong.  
  
~flashback~  
  
I was 12, walking home from Miroku's house. Sesshomaru was 16. I heard gunshots and sirens. I followed the police cars and ambulences in fear. What I didn't expect to find and see was bodies covered in their own blood, un and down the street. I spotted two I knew. Mom and Dad. I ran to them.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
A bullet wizzed passed my ear. A man, about 24 by his facial looks, stood above me. His eyes were bloodshot, probably from drinking. He had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. The man held his gun up to me, ready to shoot my chest.  
  
I braced myself for the impact. It never came. I looked over my arm and saw Sesshomaru wrestling the guy to the ground. "Go Inuyasha!" He yelled at me. I couldn't move. My legs felt like jelly. My brother growled. "I said GO!!" He yelled louder.  
  
I ran as fast as I could go, glancing over my shoulder every once and awhile to look at my brother. Gunshots erupter through the ari. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I couldn't bare the thought of losing my brother too.  
  
At our home, I waited for Sesshomaru. Minutes turned into hours, and hours into days. I finally got a phone call on the fifth day from the hospital. Sesshomaru had been shot three times, but my parents hadn't lived. I ran to the hospital, not bothering to take the bus there.  
  
My legs were numb with pain when I arrived. The receptionist was yelling at me to sign in. Feh. I didn't care. I just wanted to see my brother. Without realising it, I bumped itno one of the female doctors. "Woah kid. Where are you going in such a hurry?" I growled. "I am not a kid and I'm here to see my brother Sesshomaru!" Her face faulted. "Your brother is in critical condition. He was shot at such a close range. I suggest you hurry. He's in the north tower, room 103." I nodded and ran faster. "North tower, room 103," I kept repeating that to myself. Finally arriving, I slammed the door open. Sesshomaru was hooked up to many IV's and a heart monitor. His eyes fluttered open and he said, "I'm glad you're safe little brother." Then he blacked out. I ran up to him and cried on his stomach, hugging him, afraid he'd go away and leave me all alone is I let go.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: I have to end it there for now. The ending was touching don't you think? I thought it was. Please R/R! Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

T.Angel: No fair  
  
Shippo: What's no fair?  
  
T.Angel: ACK! Oh, it's just you Shippo.  
  
S: Sorry.............do u have any pocky?  
  
T.A.: actually, to tell u the truth, i've never tried pocky before. x.X  
  
S: *look of pure shock on face* NEVER?!  
  
T.A.: never  
  
S: NEVER?!?!?!  
  
T.A.: never  
  
S: NEVER?!  
  
T.A.: *getting annoyed* never ok!!!  
  
R.R:  
  
Thank you to Evilbunnies1, sezukadragon, Sesshomaru Lover, Emilio, Saria, Demon Slayer, Shisou1, Lady Yashadora, Shadow Heart, CresentAngel16, Sibby, Kagome-chan15, Soli-chan, lil-strange-person, Sessho, llij732, computer kitty, anime lover, moonstarsango, CurruptedAngel, Ice Dragon'08, RougeReble, and DarkInuSis, and Sibby!!! THANK YOU!  
  
disclaimer: never have, never will. *cries*  
  
What They Would Call Normal  
Chapter 8 MM Part III  
By TwilightAngel  
  
~Miroku's P.O.V.~  
  
What time is it? Is Sango still camping out on my porch? Why do my legs feel so cold? I looked down at my legs. "ACK! THEY'RE SHAVED! WHAT THE HELL AM I DRESSED IN? A................yello.................dress??? There should be a letter left behind for this kind of thing!" I got down on all fours and searched. My fingers touched something flat under the couch. Now why would someone put a note under the couch? It said:  
  
'Like your new 'look' Miroku? *cackles*  
  
What new look? I scratched my head but my hair was freakin' stiff, plus in curls! I ran to the bathroom only to come to a more horrible sight. My face had make-up on!  
  
'NE ways, I'll get you back later with my fists and Kagome's giant mallet.'  
  
*gulps*  
  
'meet me at the park at 1:30 so I can fill you in on my plans to get Kag and Inu 2gether. Cya! Sango'  
  
I can't go outside with shaved legs! Even if I wear pants I'll crack! Noone really suspects me as the type that would crack under pressure.....ok. Scratch that. I AM the type of person that would crack under pressure. *sigh* Alas, I am just a mere 16 year-old, perverted.....person.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------^-^'''  
  
Kagome~~~~~~~ ^_^  
  
MegaMan NT warrior is on right now and I'm watching it. Ouch, my nose hurts for some reason. I know MegaMan is a kiddie show, but I think Lan Hikari is cute. Did I just say a cartoon charater is cute? Pf, not like he's real. Darn...^^''' Souta is really getting on my nerves. He wants to watch Shaman King on the FoxBox.  
  
"Get a life Souta. I ain't changing the channel."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I woke up first, and I sat on this couch first, AND I turned the tv on first. So bug off and let me finish watching MegaMan. You can watch your 'show' after Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
  
"Onegai?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Cause I said so! And don't drag mom or Kohaku in this either. You will not win."  
  
"Fine woman. I'll just go and crash your computer while I'm upstairs playing video games!" Souta ran up the stairs like his long awaited birthday presents were up there.  
  
"SOUTA IIE!" I bolted up the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Little brat," I mumbled under my breath. I was checking my e-mail. Miroku sent me two, Inuyasha sent me one, and......AYAME?!  
  
'Yo Kagome! It's Sango! Want to come to the new ice cream parlor with me at 11:30?'  
  
I'm guessing Miroku's............................  
  
'Did you get an e-mail from Sango using Miroku's e-address to go to the new ice cream palor? I will not go alone with that freakishly psychopathic killer sister of your's.  
  
Inuyasha'  
  
I laughed. He always seemed to make me laugh.  
  
'HELP!!!  
  
Miroku'  
  
When'd he have the time to e-mail me? *click* Message deleted successfully. He wouldn't need my help anymore.  
  
'Stay away from my Inu-kun! I have friends in high places woman. High places!  
  
Ayame'  
  
Pf. Like I was going to pay attention to that. I replied  
  
'Fuck off, you preppy slut!'  
  
She would know who it's from.  
  
I really didn't like Ayame calling Inuyasha 'hers'.  
  
'Awwwwww, does someone have a wittle crush on wittle Inuyasha?!'  
  
'NO! And stop with the 'wittle' k? I can't believe my inner self would say that.'  
  
'I'm your inner self, so that means you like Inuyasha. Don't deny it woman!'  
  
'How come everybody just seems to have the urge to call me 'woman'! I have a name ya know! KA-GO-ME! Use it!'  
  
'Soo~oorrry! A little touchy this morning aren't you?'  
  
'Shut up. And I don't like Inuyasha!'  
  
'I didn't even ask that question. That means you DO like him! You're just in denial. *snicker*'  
  
I hated that taunting voice and snicker.  
  
'Do not'  
  
'Do too'  
  
'Do not'  
  
'Do too'  
  
'Do not'  
  
'Do too'  
  
'Do too'  
  
'Do not'  
  
'HA! You even said it yourself! I win!'  
  
'DAMMIT! I fell for the oldest trick in the book! How could I?!'  
  
'That means you can leave me alone now!'  
  
'Fine, fine. bitch....'  
  
'What did you call me?!' too late. The stupid little voice bailed on me.  
  
I played 'My Turniquet' (a/n: sp?) by EvanEscence up at full blast on my computer. The lyrics soothes me. It's 11:00. Maybe I should leave now......HOLY CRAP! I missed Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Inu~~~~~~~~''''''  
  
The memories still hurt but I never showed my showed my sorrow. I think Sesshomaru could tell but he never told me. I focused my mind back to the tv. Sessho was about to pelt me with pillows, but in the process of rolling away, i dropped the freakin' remote.  
  
"Looking for this Inuyasha?" Sessho twirled the remote in his hands. I growled. "Give it back Sasshomaru! I ain't watchin' no sappy soap shows!"  
  
Sessho smirked and changed the channel. "Well then I guess today just isn't your lucky day."  
  
Iie! Taro and Jenny are about to kiss! I have to change the channel before the little girl beside me gets traumatized for life! Huh? Little....girl.......??? Where'd she come from?! "Sesshomaru, where'd this little girl come from?" "Huh? What little girl?"  
  
"Sesshomaru? Rin likes Sesshomaru! I'll nickname you... FLUFFY!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FLUFFY!? Who ever this kid is. I like the way she thinks!" Oh I was going to have SO much fun!  
  
"And I'll nickname you DOGBOY!" The girl jumped on my head and started to pull my hair. "PIGGY BACK RIDE! RIN WANTS A PIGGY BACK RIDE!!!"  
  
"AHHH! KID! LET GO OFF MY HAIR!" I was starting to dislike the little girl. Was she even human? "OUCH! WHATCH THE HAIR RUNT!" Gods, she could pull hair! "Sesshomaru! She's all your's!" I dropped the kid on Sesshomaru's lap and sped off to check my e-mail.  
  
"INUYASHA! COME BACK HERE!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmm... 1 new e-mail from Kagome! Great! Says she's going! Now I don't have to be all alone at the ice cream parlor!  
  
'That's not the ONLY reason, now is it?'  
  
'Go away! Last time you helped me, I ened up with whipped cream up my nose!'  
  
'FINE! My advice is too good for you anyway!'  
  
Ouch. Why did that hurt so much, mentally?  
  
------------At the parlor shop with Kag, Inu, and Sango--------------  
  
Kagome was the first to arrive, then Inuyasha, then Sango.  
  
"So, have any of you seen Kikyo yet? I heard she's a new student and is going to have a Halloween costume party. Any of you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha, being the baka he was, asked, "When?"  
  
"On Hallowen, no duh!" Sango said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
His mouth formed an 'O'.  
  
"So, are you guys going?" Kagome asked again.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head, waiting for Sango to answer too. Strangely (a/n: is that even a word???) enough, she was flirting with the 'pretty-boy' cashier. "Ok. This is new. Sango flirting?" Kagome rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things.  
  
Nope.  
  
"Sango......." Kagome said dangerously.  
  
"ARE YOU GOING OR NOT!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Sango flew out of her chair and hit the ground with a *thud*.  
  
"Ya, ya. I'm going. TO THE MALL!" Sango yelled pointing towards the mall.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped along with Inuyasha. "I am so embarrassed to be related to you right now." She shook her head with embarrassment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"OH THIS ONE IS SO KAWAII!" Sango exclaimed. "Oh, how about this costume, or maybe this one!"  
  
Sango went through all the racks, piling up the costumes in Kagome's and Inuyasha's arms. Sango had tried on a emerald dragon costume, a Princess Miyu Vampire costume, a play boy bunny suit, a black and pink warriors suit with a HUGE boomerang and fake armor, and many more. Her favorite one was the black and pink warriors suit.  
  
"Hehehe. I could use this baby on that lecher." Sango hugged the boomerang tightly. "Plus my pink eyeshadow would go great with this costume!"  
  
Sango also chose Inu and Kag's costumes, which they did NOT like at all.  
  
"I will NEVER wear a PINK costume that has BELLS on it! Never!!! Plus the cat ears!" (A/N: it's exactly like the one Sakura from card captors wear when she battles the Thunder card. ^^) Kagome screamed and screamed. So did Inuyasha.  
  
"HELL NO! I WILL NOT WEAR SOMETHING THAT HAS DOG EARS TO GO WITH IT!" It was a red hakama, with dog ears and, a plastic sword.  
  
"But I you both look so kawaii in those costumes!" Sango quickly grabbed their soon-to-be costumes and ran off to pay for them.  
  
"At least she's paying for them. I think the wand'll come in handy." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"The sword is sorta cool...." Inuyasha said.  
  
"At least my wand is metal. Wonder why..." Kagome started tapping her chin like someone deep in thought. (A/N: wait...isn't she deep in thought?)  
  
"Whatever," was all Inuyasha said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang (A/N: Or at least kag, inu, and sango!) were sitting in Inuyasha's living room.  
  
"Halloween is in two days! That gives me 48 hours to burn this bedided (A/N: is that a word? If not he means cursed) hakama!" Inuyasha exclaimed, recieving a rather large bump on the head from Sango.  
  
"I knew this baby would come in handy!" Sango blew her boomerang like it was a gun she had just fired and skipped happily away out the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is she! She said she would meet me here in the park at 1:30!" Miroku nevously glanced at his watch and looked up. "Ah! There she is!" "Hi Miroku!" sango had an evil glint in her eyes. 'I don't like that look in her eyes.' Miroku thought.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Sango stood triumphetly over Miroku. She crouched down and whispered to him, "I know how to get Kagome and Inuyasha closer together so they can finally admit their feelings to each other!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You won't find out her plan until chapter 11 i think. Please r&r! 


	9. Chapter 9

Silver: Hi peoples! I'm back with chapter 9! Uh...That was a fast update.  
  
Aiya: Awww, just shut up and get on with the story.  
  
Silver: See why I hate her so much sometimes?  
  
disclaimer: I'd be filthy rich peoples.  
  
What They Would Call Normal  
Chapter 9 Kikyo's Party  
By: Silver-Eternal-Flame (aka TwilightAngel)  
  
Two days had past and Inuyasha and Kagome were just itching to burn their horrid costumes, but they kept them because Sango was threaten to attack them with her boomerang.  
  
"What happened to you Sango? You used to be such a sweet girl," Kagome aid, choking out sweet with heavy sarcasm. Fortunately, Sango didn't hear the sarcam, but she did make a rude remark. "That bastard hentai had to step into my life!" Sango growled. (a/n: 3 guesses who ^-^)  
  
"But my dearest Sango! My hand slipped!" (a/n: and his hand is moving and moving...)  
  
Sango's eye twitched. *SMACK* "Did it slip THAT time too?!"  
  
This is how the school day was. A few hits here with her boomerang, a couple of slaps there, and finally lunch....  
  
"ODEN!!!!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome.........." Sango started to panic.  
  
"ODEN!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh. Brace yourselves guys," Sango ducked under the table. Knowing her younger sister, Kagome was probably going to bowl right through everything else and eat all the oden on everyone's trays.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I must have oden!!!" Kagome then dived head first into her oden, then Inuyasha's, then Miroku's, then Sango's. (a/n: o.O) In the process, Kagome splattered everyone at her table and five other neighboring tables. (a/n: o.O Aiya: 5 neighboring tables...0.o)  
  
"Eheheheheheheheh...oops. Gomen!" Kagome quickly apologized to everyone she splattered. Nobody really had an appetite after watching Kagome.  
  
And so lunch ended.....  
  
~6 th period~  
  
Miroku and Inu had Mr. Prejene, social studies. Sango and Kagome had girls P.E. with Coach Fujin. No last name.  
  
~Miro and Inu~  
  
'So bored. *eyes droop* I knew S.S. was boring, but this! This is horrid! *yawns* I'll just lay my head down for a few minutes...." Miroku's head hit his desk with a bang. Mr.Prejene looked up but kept on reading.  
  
"BRIIIIIIII~NNNNGGGG!!!" The teacher's cel phone rang. Miroku fell out of his seat/chair/desk.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr.Kazaana? And you," Mr. Prejene glared at Inuyasha. "Mr.Hatakun, what are you snickering about. Mr. Prejene tried to glare a death glare at Inuyasha. Inu apparently saw that and started laughing. '*sigh* Teens never take me seriously these day.'  
  
"BRIIIII~IIIINNNNGGG!!!"  
  
"Class dismissed!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Sango and Kagome~  
  
"ANOTHER LAP LADIES!"  
  
"But Coach Fujin! That'll be our 45th lap around the track, and the track is HUGE!" (a/n:ok this will have a lil' bit of ff8 in it)  
  
"I said ANOTHER LAP!"  
  
"Oi, Fujin! Your boyfriend Zell is here!"  
  
"Rage! *kick* I told you Rajin! Zell is NOT my boyfriend!"  
  
Every girl running on the trackfield stopped running awhile ago to watch the little fiasco, but every girl ended up sweat dropping at the scene before them.  
  
Their coach/P.E./Health teacher was yelling "RAGE!" and kicking her assistant coach/P.E./health teacher, plus yelling something about some guy named Zell not being her boy friend.  
  
Rajin was twitching on the trackfield, unaware of anyone around him.  
  
Kagome was laughing in the background. Sango was trying to make her sister to stop laughing by puching her.  
  
No luck.  
  
Kagome just laughed harder than ever.  
  
~BRAKE!~  
  
Kagome was still laughing and Sango was turning red with embarrassment.  
  
"Oi, what's the brat's problem over there?" Inu asked.  
  
Still laughing, Kagome punched Inu and walked away, still laughing.  
  
"She's bound to turn blue from the lack of air, you know that right Sango?" Miroku stated.  
  
"Nah," Sango said. "She went on laughing for three weeks straight one time. I'm glad it was during the summer. I don't know why though. *sigh* See ya after school at my house Miroku. I have a feeling we're going to have to force Kagome and INuyasha into their costumes. Have you seen Kikyo yet? I haven't. Bye!" Sango sauntered after Kagome, stepping over a seemingly unconcious Inuyasha.  
  
(A/N: I'm 2 lay 2 rite the rest of their school day so I'm just going to skip to Kagome and Sango's house.) 7:00 p.m. Trouble with the costumes! "I refuse to wear this costume! i dont wanna go as a kitty!  
  
"Pink is such a girly color and this skirt is so short!"  
  
Miroku liked the sound of that.  
  
"Never! Nooooo! Sango let go! I am not coming out of this room!"  
  
Miroku was having the same problem with Inuyasha.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha! You'll see Kagome in a short skirt for once!"  
  
Inuyasha thought about that, blushed, then yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
You could hear Kag and Inu's yells a mile away. Even If you didn't have good hearing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
An hour later, they both gave up and went to the party in the humiliating costumes.  
  
"Woah, her house is HUGE!!!" Sango ran excited to the front gate.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There were so many people there. Probably the whole school! "Where's the food!" Yasha whined. "This costume itches! Sango, when I get home, I'm gonna burn this suit first thing!"  
  
Sango smiled and held up her giant boomerang. "Want to differ?"  
  
Yasha gulped and shook his head 'No'.  
  
"Ok then shut up and have fun."  
  
Kagome was trying to rip the cat ears off her head. And she was tugging her skirt down so that it didn't appear too short.  
  
"Hey! I have a wand! I should use it!"  
  
Sango fell down swirly-eyed. Kagome twirled her wand like a baton. "Thank you Sango!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Aiya: yes please. then she'll stop whining about how she thinks people hate her story.  
  
Silver: *eye twitches*  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"Woah. Almost twins." Kagome waved her hand infront of Kikyo's face. "Whay would I be a twin to a filthy punk like you? And why would this handsome guy like Inuyasha be hanging out with scums like you and your friends? " Kikyo stated. Her skin was pale and her eyes were as emotionless as ever. Kagome was fuming. "Whay you little asshole! *Punch* Being a punk isn't so bad! *kick* Why don't you *punch* and your snotty little friends *elbow in kikyo's gut* get out and smell the real world for once! *smack*  
  
Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peoples! I was lying in my room drawing. I'm pretty good too. Now if only my mom would hook the scanner up to the computer....  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Disclaimer: I'd be filthy rich people. But alas, i am just an ordinary girl that writes fanfics for fun...^-^'''  
  
What They Would Call Normal  
Chapter 10  
By Silver-Eternal-Flame (aka TwilightAngel)  
  
The gang still hadn't see Kikyo, but when they did an hour later...  
  
"Woah. Almost twins." Kagome waved her hand infront of Kikyo's face. "Whay would I be a twin to a filthy punk like you? And why would this handsome guy like Inuyasha be hanging out with scums like you and your friends? " Kikyo stated. Her skin was pale and her eyes were as emotionless as ever. Kagome was fuming. "Whay you little asshole! *Punch* Being a punk isn't so bad! *kick* Why don't you *punch* and your snotty little friends *elbow in kikyo's gut* get out and smell the real world for once! *smack*  
  
Kagome was ready to kill Kikyo for her last statement.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "I agree with you that Kikyo went past the line with what she said, but we can't just go on and kill her!"  
  
"I have to agree with Sango, Kagome." Miroku was tugging at his costume.  
  
When Kagome was dragged away from a bloody, beaten up Kikyo, Inuyasha asked Miroku, "What's with the monk outfit Miroku? You sure don't act like one."  
  
"Well, aren't you a nosy brat. Some of my ancestors were monks/priests." Miroku stated simply.  
  
"Whatever Miroku," Kagome rolled her eyes. "I just want to get home away from these snobby little brats. Plus burn this costume. I'll keep the wand though."  
  
She hugged the wand, preparing to hit a certain person that was trying to grope her.  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
*Smack*  
  
*Crack*  
  
*Thud*  
  
*Wham*  
  
Dragging Miroku and stepping on Kikyo, Kag happily walked out of the mansion.  
  
"Hey Kagome? Why don't I take Miroku back to his house and Inuyasha can walk you home. K?"  
  
"Sure, whatever Sango."  
  
Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku were spying on them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Kagome, did you like Kikyo's party?"  
  
"Not much Inuyasha. The food was great, but the music stunk and I had to walk around in a pink cat costume. But at least I had a chance to get closer to someone I loved." Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hand quickly. She looked over at Inuyasha to see if he noticed what she had just said. He was blushing but she couldn't tell because it was so dark.  
  
'Guess he didn't notice. Good.' Kagome thought.  
  
'Did she mean me? Am I blushing? Oh shoot. I hope she doesn't notice!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha I-"  
  
"Kagome I-"  
  
"Never mind," the both said at the same time.  
  
~Sango and Miroku~  
  
"Shut up Miroku! They'll know we're following them if you don't pipe down!" Sango hissed.  
  
"Sorry Sango."  
  
"Oh darn! We're already at the shrine!"  
  
"Bye dearest Sango!"  
  
Sango sighed. "Bye Miroku."  
  
~Kag and Inu~  
  
'Darn! We're already at her shrine and I didn't even get to tell her how I felt! Maybe now's my chance to tell her!'  
  
'Darn! We're already at my shrine and I didn't even get to tell him how I felt! Maybe now's my chance to tell him!'  
  
"Kagome I-"  
  
"Inuyasha I-"  
  
"You first Kagome."  
  
"I, I, I, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Then she quickly ran up the shrine steps.  
  
'Oh gods Kagome! You need to tell him soon! She is so stubborn.' Sango thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The days went by and so did the holidays. Kagome had so many chances to tell Inuyasha how she felt, but she always chickened out before she could tell him. Thanksgiving was ok. Considering Inuyasha's manners. He would always bonk this little kid named Shippo on the head at random times.  
  
Kagome and Sango found Shippo at the park. Apparently he was abandoned, so now he's in their care. Shippo's 8 with fox feet and a fox tail. Nobody minded. He was just to cute for them to leave him out in the cold.  
  
Christmas was uneventful unless you count Inuyasha getting his tongue stuck to a street lamp eventful. They didn't know how, but they think Shippo made him mad and called him a half-wit and dared him to do it. Inuyasha stupidly took the dare. His tongue was sore for weeks!  
  
~ Kag's P.O.V.~  
  
New Years came and went. And then finally, my least favorite holiday, Valentines Day. Why did I hate Valentines Day so? I never had a valentine. Sango had on every year. I really hope it's Miroku this year. They would make a cool couple. Kouga won't stop pestering her and shoving love notes and candy into Sango's locker. I usually end up eating the chocolate and ripping up the love notes for her. She can't bare to see them because Kouga is starting to annoy her. A LOT. I personally think he should hook up with Ayame. Then those two would stop pestering us. But there's still the Kikyo factor. Three words. I HATE HER! I'll get revenge on her for dumping 4 tons of green jello in my locker. 4 tons! I'll get her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok that was sorta a weird chapter and a weird ending. School starts on the 18 which is so not fair. *sniffle* bye bye free time. please R&R! 


	11. The New Band: Fire Starters!

Silver: *sigh* I've updated 3 chapters today and this will be my last chapter before I update for quite awhile. School. *sigh*  
  
disclaimer: i'd be filthy rich. but alas, i am nothing but an ordinary girl that rights fanfics for fun...^-^'''  
  
What They Would Call Normal  
Chapter 11 The new band: Fire Starters!  
By Silver (my nickname from Emilio!)  
  
The morning started off with a normal angry Kagome and a few unconcious birds.  
  
"ARG! Does the world hate me or something?! I'm trying to get some sleep!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
'*sigh* There goes another alarm clock and another window,' Sango thought. Kagome rubbed her eyes and ran to the bathroom.  
  
-----------------SCHOOL-----------------  
  
"So, are any of you going to the Valentines Day dance?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Silence," Miroku said.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"*Sigh* I'm trying to listen to the teacher's conversation in the teacher's lounge," Miroku whispered.  
  
"..................dance..............may be cancelled...............american band cancelled............"  
  
Those were the few words they caught.  
  
Sango's face darkened. "The dance may be cancelled?! But why?"  
  
"Weren't you listening Sango dear?"  
  
Sango's eye twitched "Kouga........"  
  
"Yes darling?" Kouga was oblivious to what Sango was about to do.  
  
Sango took his arm and flipped him, almost breaking his arm. "Don't call me dear, ever."  
  
"Oooo, I like them fiesty!" Koua exclaimed.  
  
"Ugh, I think I'm gonna barf," Inuyasha ran to the nearest bathroom, followed by Miroku. Kagome just laughed (a/n: she seems to laugh at bad times doesn't she?) while Sango's eye twiched.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAA!!!" Sango whacked Kouga about a million times with her boomerang. "You know Kagome," Sango said, stepping triumphetly over an unconcious Kouga. "I think I'll name my boomerang Hiraikotsu."  
  
----------------Principal's office-------------  
  
"Mrs. Miotsko? Can we speak to Mr. Sonata?" Sango asked the secretary.  
  
"Go right in Sango. He's not busy right now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mr. Sonata? I heard the dance was going to be cancelled. Why?"  
  
"Oh, Miss Sango! Well the dance might be cancelled unless we get another band to play. The american band we hired 'Evanescence' had to cancel." Mr. Sonata explained.  
  
"YOU HAD EVANESCENCE!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Yah, but they cancelled," Mr. Sonata stated.  
  
"We could fill in for you!" Sango eclaimed.  
  
"We can?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We will?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, Kagome plays the electric bass guitar in her free time. So does Inuyasha." Sango said. "Kagome also sings and so do I. Miroku plays the drums."  
  
"We do?!?!?!?!" Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Ok then. You're hired!" Mr.Sonata announced.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"SANGO! I. AM. SO. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!!!" Kagome pounced, but Inuyasha and Miroku held her down.  
  
"Look Kagome. I'm mad too!" Inuyasha shot a venomous glare at Sango. "But you can't have all the fun in killing her! Leave me a piece of her when you're done!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Inuyasha! We have two weeks to prepare! If we're not ready by then, we can get Sango!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"^_^'''Ok. Great! I've already written a few songs. Now all we need is the music to go with it!" Sango happily jumped up and down.  
  
"Ok. Just hold on for a moment so I can let my eye stop twitching from being annoyed by you," Kagome said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
"Dang! I haven't played this baby in weeks!" Kagome held up a blue electric bass guitar with a silver star on it. "Now, where's my amplifier and our drum set? Miroku can use those. I think our drum set is over here somewhere....AHA! Here it is!" Kagome uncovered a sparkly red drumset.  
  
"Oh sweet! Too bad it's not purple."  
  
"Hey! At least you get to play the drums Miroku!" Inuyasha patted his friend's back.  
  
Miroku brightened up. "Ya! You're right!"  
  
"No duh, Einstien." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For 2 weeks they practiced. Inuyasha wanted to name the band Silver Flame or Fire Starters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All in favor of calling our band Silver Flame say 'I'!" Kagome called out.  
  
"I!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Ok..........Fire Starters!" Kagome called out.  
  
"I!"  
  
"I!"  
  
"I!"  
  
"Looks like Fire Starters wins!" Kagome announced.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So then the band finally had a name: Fire Starters. (a/n: if u think its a lame name live with it.) They were going to perform 2 songs:  
  
'My Last Tears'  
  
and  
  
'In My World'  
  
By the end of the two weeks, the whole school was buzzing about the new teen band Fire Starters. No one had ever heard their music before. Questions like: Would it be a pop band (a/n: ya right)? Would it be a rap group (a/n: maybe)? Or would it be a punk rock group (a/n: jack pot baby!)? Finally, Valentines Day came, plus the day Fire Starters had their first gig.  
  
-------------------------^-^*^-^*^-^*^-^*-----------------------  
  
"Just relax Kagome! It will be alright!" Sango was busy applying make-up to Kagome's face.  
  
She had blue eye shadow on, out-lined with a silverish-grey color. Light red blus covered her cheeks, and her lips had clear strawberry flavored lipgloss on. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun with her bangs down. She had 5 stud earrings in her right ear and 6 stud earrings and a loop earring in her left ear.  
  
Her black halter top showed off her curves and her red jeans were cover in glitter, covering black combat boots.  
  
Sango wore her usual pink eye shadow, and her lips were covered with magenta lipstick. Red orange blush careened across her cheeks. Her hair was down with a dragonfly clip in it. Her right ear had 4 loop earrings with three studs, and her left ear had 6 loop earrings.  
  
Sango's smock baby doll top was ice blue with a red a black star in the middle. Her jean shorts had 3 dragonflies with a rhinestone above each one. Her jade boots went up to a little bit above her knees.  
  
Miroku's hair was up as usual. He wore a purple t-shirt with a white tiger on it. His black baggy pants were ripped at the bottom of each pant leg, covering blue addidas tennis shoes.  
  
"NO! I don't want to come my hair!" (a/n: guess who)  
  
"YES, you will Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh! You can't tell me what to do Sango!"  
  
"FINE!!! Kagome? Will you please comb his hair?" Sango walked off rubbing her temples.  
  
"Gosh Inuyasha, you can be such a baby sometimes." Kagome could see Inuyasha start to pout. She gently raked his comb through his hair.  
  
Inuyasha was tugging at his black shirt that said 'Have a Happy day and dump your girlfriend' in red with a red demon smiley face.  
  
A little rude, but a cool shirt. His black shorts reached two inches below his knees and his skater boi shoes were red.  
  
---------------------------------------------------^-^'''  
  
"Ok guys! You're on in 5 minutes!" Mr. Sonata announced.  
  
Sango started to panic. "Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg ,omg! Our first gig!"  
  
"Ya I know Sango! That's why you have to calm down!" Kagome tried to calm her sister down.  
  
"Students! Please welcome, Fire Starters! With their song, My Last Tears!"  
  
The crowd wen't wild.  
  
Inuyasha started playing a simple but fast rhthym. Then Kagome and Miroku followed.  
  
Sango began the first verse.  
  
*Broken hearts  
  
Are meant to heal  
  
So why hasn't  
  
Mine  
  
My lost soul  
  
Is lost for good  
  
I'll give it some  
  
Time*  
  
The crowd was cheering like crazy. Kagome joined in with Sango for the second verse.  
  
*As the tears fall down  
  
Falling fast to the ground  
  
I hold my head high  
  
With what's left of my pride....*  
  
Kagome was glancing every now and then at Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. 'I'm glad I'm in a band with the three best friends a girl could have! It was a good chance to get closer to them all. Especially Inuyasha.'  
  
Kagome didn't mind admitting she liked Inuyasha now. She sang her heart out just for him. Sango let Kagome sing the chorus by herself because she was a nice sister that way!  
  
*My tears've burned  
  
A hole deep into the ground  
  
I think that I've  
  
Cried my last tears for you  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
That it had to end like this  
  
I think that I've  
  
Cried my last tears for you  
  
Ya, it's true  
  
Ya, it's true*  
  
Sango sang solo for verse 3.  
  
*Leaving me  
  
is probably  
  
The wost thing you've  
  
done  
  
So baby  
  
I'm guessing  
  
I wasn't your only  
  
one*  
  
And Kagome joined in for verse 4.  
  
*As the tears fall down  
  
Falling fast down to the ground  
  
I hold my head high  
  
With what's left of my pride*  
  
And Kagome sang solo for the chorus.  
  
*My tears've burned  
  
A hole deep into the ground  
  
I think that I've  
  
Cried my last tears for you  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
that it had to end like this  
  
i think that i've cried my last tears for you*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku played their instruments softer and Kagome sang solo again.  
  
*I'm so sorry  
  
that it had to end like this  
  
i think that i've  
  
cried my last tears for you*  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku played at the normal rhthym. And then everyone in the band sang the chorus.  
  
*My tear've burned  
  
a hole deep into the ground  
  
i think that i've  
  
cried my last tears for you  
  
i'm so sorry that it had to end like this  
  
i think that i've cried my last tears for you*  
  
Then Kagome sang solo again.  
  
*I've cried my last tears.... for you........*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..... did you like that chappie? Have any questions? Ask away. Oh, and the lyrics were by my. So......NOBODY CAN TAKE THEM!!! Please r/r! bye! 


	12. Chapter12

Silver-Eternal-Flame: Hiya! I'm trying to update as much as I can before school starts on Monday. I'll be so preocuppied then. Oh, and I just finished the second song for the second part of the Valentines day dance thing. It was harder than the first.  
  
Aiya: Ya, and crappier...  
  
S.E.Flame: *sigh* Do you EVER give me a break?  
  
Aiya: Nope!  
  
S.E.Flame: Is that even a word?  
  
Aiya: Yep!  
  
S.E.Flame: Is that even a word?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
disclaimer: I'd be freakin' rich and would already have all the bishies locked up in a closet because I hired a team from the A.B.K.S. (anime bishie kidnapping services! lol!) to kidnap them all!  
  
Aiya: o.............k............... Means she doesn't own Inuyasha...  
  
What They Would Call Normal  
Chapter 12  
By: Silver-Eternal-Flame  
(Just call me Silver! hem, sorry, shutting up now......)  
  
~Sango~  
  
Everyone in the pink and white decorated auditorium cheered like crazy. I was afraid the teachers might have kicked us out because we were a punk rock band, but then again....so was Evanescence... I ran to the D.J. and told him that we were going to play the last song of the night and that we were going to chill for awhile.  
  
(A/N: If any of you don't know who we is it's Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Uh, sry. shuting up now......)  
  
I walked around the auditorium with my hands behind my back looking for my three friends. I couldn't find Miroku, but I found Inuyasha and Kagome in a strange position.  
  
"Hey guys! We're going to play the last song of the night k?........*laughs*. Hey Inuyasha? Why is Kagome sleeping in your lap?" I asked. I think I already knew the answer though.  
  
"Don't blame me! She was tired after that performance!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Inuyasha.....don't leave me....." Kagome muttered.  
  
"HA! Right. Then explain that!" I interogated.  
  
"Uh, I-I, well, he, uh..........."Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"I'm just kidding! Bye!" I scampered away to leave them alone. I heard Inuyasha mutter 'Girls'. Ha! I think my plan IS working.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I think we shouls start a band ao Inuyasha and Kagome can get closer Miroku."  
  
"Sure Sango, If that's what you think'll work." 'And maybe we could get closer to, I mean not in the perverted way at least.'  
  
~End F.B.~  
  
It was cute to watch his face light up!.....did I say he looked cute!? Oh, gosh, I think I'm starting to 'like' the lecher! I closed my eyes to think. Ahh! And there's his face imprinted in the back of my mind! *sigh* What am I going to do?!  
  
~End Sango's P.O.V.~  
  
~Miroku's P.O.V.~  
  
Where's Sango? *sigh* I wanted to ask her dance with me. Grope free too.......Hey! A guy can try can't he! *sigh* I'm a hopeless case aren't I? And then I found Sango! She looked deep in thought, but then again she usually is.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
Everyone covered their ears. An ear shattering electric screech filled the room, bouncing off the walls.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" Coach Fujin yelled.  
  
"Woah, a girl teacher cussing," a brainless jock said.  
  
"SWEET!" Then he started knocking heads with his other brainless friends. (a/n: I'm not saying most jocks are brainless because they aren't!)  
  
Kagome was whimpering and clutching tightly to the nearest thing, or person, to her. Inuyasha. He was blushing an unhealthy shade of red to Kagome's reaction. I'm guessing she was...sleeping? I can figure why she would be sleeping. he was probably tired after the performance.  
  
"PEOPLE, PEOPLE! The mics just blew up! Nothing serious!"  
  
"WHAT!? NOTHING SERIOUS!?" Sango, Inuyasha, and I yelled.  
  
"Pf, whatever. I packed our mics," Kagome said in a I'm-smart-because-I- came-fucking-prepared-so-you-can't-hate-me sorta tone. Then she snuggled up in Inuyasha's arms, subconciously, and went back to sleep. Man, you should have seen Inuyasha's face! Woe is me. Dang, I didn't bring my camera!  
  
I walked over to Sango. "Thank god for Kagome, ne?" I asked.  
  
"When'd she pack our mics?" She asked.  
  
"Who knows. She's creepy that way." I shrugged. "But that's Kagome for ya! The one we all know and love!"  
  
Sango sighed. "What is bothering you Sango?" I asked worried.  
  
"Wanna dance? I have something to tell you."  
  
"Sure Sango!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
'You Set Me Free' by Michelle Branchwas playing. Sango had her arms around my shoulders, and my hands were on her hips, doing NOTHING perverted. Amazing, ne? Sango was unusually silent, so I put my index finger under her chin and lifter her head. "What's wrong Sango? You're usually chatting away about god knows what, or by this time I'd be twitching on the ground from one of your beatings." She laughed. Good. That's a few steps from not talking. I smiled.  
  
"It's just that I'm so stressed, and I'm afraid you'll laugh at me or something if I told you what's on my mind. I'm afraid of what you'll say." Sango explained.  
  
"Try me." I laughed.  
  
"See! You're already laughing!" Sango said joking.  
  
"No, c'mon. Try me."  
  
"Well here goes nothing," she muttered.  
  
Sango did something I didn't EVER exspect her to do. She leaned forward and kissed me. Before I could even respond she tried to pull away. I held on to her and whispered, "Stay." She nodded.  
  
We were still dancing three songs later, with my chin on Sango's head and her head up against my neck. We didn't talk at all, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was the kind were you just feel comfortable not talking. You know what to say, but you don't want to because it would ruin the moment. I heard my stomach growl after the third song, 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne, ended. I looked down at Sango and smiled sheepishly. "Guess I'm hungry."  
  
"And when are you never hungry?" She smiled. "Let's go get some food!"  
  
We talked for about an hour at the snack table, then realized it was time to play the last song to end the dance. (a/n: it's 11:25 p.m., Saturday, btw.) Sango and I walked around the auditorium looking for Kagome and Inuyasha. We found them in the same position we left them in an hour or so ago.  
  
-------------------------------------------------Author's P.O.V.  
  
"Is it time?" Inuyasha asked. "YES! Get her offa me! She's starting to drool on my shirt!"  
  
"Ya, ya, Inuyasha. I know something that'll get her up in .001 seconds. Trust me on this." Sango cleared her throat and said calmly, "Oi Kagome! Someone's here to give you a good night kiss!"  
  
"Huh? Inu-" She caught herself before she said Inuyasha. She was only half awake but that didn't mean her brain switached off. Ok, maybe it did,but she was smart enough to catch herself, k?  
  
"HAHAHA- you were about- HAHA- to say- MWHAHAHA- In-" Kagome clasped her hand over her sisters mouth and whispered in her ear, "Say one word about what I was about to say and your diary will be published by me, so the whole school can read it! And it has some very.......'disturbing' entries." Kagome smirked.  
  
"NANI?! You read my DIARY?! Sango screamed.  
  
"YEP!"  
  
"Damn."  
  
"HA!"  
  
"NE ways Kagome, it's time to perform again." Sango informed her.  
  
"Ya, ya. This is why you woke me up from Inuyasha's gentle arms in the first place," Kagome muttered.  
  
"What was that Kagome?" Sango asked sweetly. "I said this is why you woke me up in the first place," kagome said, leaving out the Inuyasha part. "Oh, ok." Sango said. not really believing her sister.  
  
Mr.Sonata ran up to them. "Get ready guys, and uh, girls! Your on after 'fat Lip' by Sum41 ends."  
  
The band stared at him.  
  
"Hey, a principal's gotta know this stuff," he said and ran to the D.J. after he told us the info.  
  
Mr.Sonata's voice echoed through the auditorium in a matter of seconds. "Please welcome back Fire Starters! With their song 'In My World'!"  
  
The band rushed up to the stage and hooked up the mics, and Kag and Inu's amplifiers. The really big crowd cheered.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the rest of the band and mouthed, "Are you ready?" They nodded. "Ok then. One, two, one, two, three, four." He mouthed.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha started off first with their guitars. Miroku started to play the drums and Sango started to sing.  
  
*Realizations come And realizations go I have a few things to say Just to let you know  
  
Sometimes I just freak out Just to waste some free time I cry myself to sleep Cause her I lie...*  
  
Fire Starters sang together for the chorus.  
  
*In my world I've got rules I call the shots It's my life I can do Whatever I want to I can be Whatever I want to be  
  
No lie Let me tell you why It's my world Who said you could come in and try To take my heart Away from me It's my world I'm in my world*  
  
Kagome sang the next verse and the band sang with her for the chorus.  
  
*I can sing songs I Don't know words to Replacing them with words I think are cool  
  
Sometimes I try to Guess my way Right out of trouble Anything to let me stay.....  
  
In my world I've got rules I call the shots It's my life I can do Whatever I want to I can be Whatever I want to be  
  
No lie Let me tell you why It's my world Who said you could come in and try To take my heart Away from me It's my world I'm in my world*  
  
I can do......* Inuyasha sang.  
  
*I can be.....* Miroku sang.  
  
*Whatever in my world!* Sango and Kagome sang together. Then the whole band sang together.  
  
*In my world I've got rules I call the shots It's my life I can do Whatever I want to I can be Whatever I want to be  
  
No lie Let me tell you why It's my world Who said you could come in and try To take my heart Away from me It's my world I'm in my world  
  
In my world I've got rules I call the shots It's my life I can do Whatever I want to I can be Whatever I want to be  
  
No lie Let me tell you why It's my world Who said you could come in and try To take my heart Away from me It's my world I'm in my world*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku played one last beat and finished. Everyone cheered. Some of the students had formed a fan club and tried to get on stage to get their autographs. One said, "Just incase you become famous one day!"  
  
And so the lovely dance ended!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver: Hmm....a little choppy but still acceptional.  
  
Aiya: Who knew you could be an ok authoress.  
  
Silver: *Puts ducktape across Aiya's mouth and writes in permanent marker, 'Shut UP!'*  
  
Aiya: *muffled screams*  
  
Silver: YAY!  
  
Aiya: *more muffled screams*  
  
Silver: Please r&r! 


	13. chapter 13

Silver: Hiya! I'm back again! I think the only time that I can update now is on sundays, BECAUSE school started and I don't have much time to go on the internet. *sigh* CAN YOU BELIEVE I'VE ALREADY HAD 3 FRIGGIN' TESTS THIS WEEK?!?!?! And i just STARTED school this week. *sigh* evil school and evil teachers. I guess that's how everything is at Highland Middle School. Bleh to you. And you know what I forgot in the last chappie? The review responses. And the spaces were messed up.  
  
Aiya: big whoop.  
  
Silver: I wonder if anyone actually reads these authors note...  
  
Aiya: maybe...  
  
Silver: Maybe not...  
  
Aiya: *picturing herself chopping off Silver-Eternal-Flame's head* *chuckle*  
  
Silver: ???  
  
Reveiw Responses:  
  
Lady Yashadora: Thanks for likin my songs!  
  
Emilio: Ya my muse is doin her job.sorta! Lol! School sux is all I can tell ya!  
  
L: thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nbkitty: here's the next chapter!  
  
Moonstarsango:: cute.that really does describe the last chappie doesn't it?  
  
Inuyashasgrl: thankx 4 thinkin it was really good  
  
disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi does. Damn! She gets all the bishies!  
  
What They Would Call Normal  
Chapter 13 The Test  
By Silver-eternal-Flame  
  
"Gah!" I can't think Sango! I think I'm braindead today. Could you, uh, hit me a couple of times on my head to get me thinking?" Kagome asked/exclaimed. "Noooooooooo, It's just a test. Not for a grade. The top 40 students'll go. It' not like it's a summer camp!" Sango reassured Kagome.  
  
"Oh but Sango! It's a week of no school! DURING school! Just imagine it. It may be a science camp and all but...............A WHOLE FREAKIN' WEEK OF NO SCHOOL!!! And plus, I don't suspect Kouga will be going since he doesn't exactly pull himself off as a smart person. I mean, look at him! He can't even take a hint that you don't want him around!"  
  
"Really Kagome? I really think he should lay off too. I already have a- HENTAI!!! *SMACK*  
  
"A hentai? I thought you said that was a bad thing." Kagome said. *ponder*  
  
"ARGH! YOU. *SMACK* FREAKIN'. *THWACK* HENTAI!!!" (a/n: 3 guesses who! ^^''')  
  
"But my dearest Sango! My hand uh, slipped! Ya that's it!" Miroku defended.  
  
Sango snorted. "Suuuuuuuuuuure. And now you're gonna tell me I've won one million dollars and you see pigs flying outta my nose!"  
  
"Awwwwwwwww! You guys are so cute when you fight!" Kagome said, then she ran for her dear life.  
  
"Come back here you coward!" Sango ran after Kagome wit her boomerng in hand. "Help!" Kagome yelled, running over many... UNFORTUNATE students. "Hey! Watch where ya freakin' runnin'! someone yelled angrily. "Baka! You spilled vanilla coke all over my homework!" a tenth grader yelled. "Gomen!" Sango apologized.  
  
"RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!"  
  
"Awww, damn! I'm going to be late for class!" Inuyasha yelled. (a/n: where was he?)  
  
"Whatever man! I need to pass my english test to play football!" The footbal player ran up the steps to his teachers classroom. (a/n: this teacher really needs a name)  
  
Kagome snorted. "I ain't worried about no- WHAT?! AN ENGLISH TEST?! WHEN DID THAT OCCUR?!?!?" "Relax Kagome. He's in a different grade." Sango said. "Really? Oh, phew!" Kagome relaxed. Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her toward's the cafeteria. "Where are we going Sango?" Kagome asked. "To the cafeteria." "Why?" "We're taking the test there." "But why the cafeteria and not the auditorium or out classrooms?" "Beats me. C'mon. We don't want to get points taken off for being late."  
  
"What? I thought you said this wasn't for a grade?" Kagome started to panic. "Gosh Kagome! I've never seen you so worked up about a test before!" Sango exclaimed. "Well a) I don't want to be left behind if you and Inuyasha, and Miroku go and I don't. b) I don't want to be left with that Kikyo bitch if she manages to fail. and c) A WHOLE FRIGGIN WEEK OFF OF SCHOOL! DURING SCHOOL!" Kagome explained. "Oh ya. That's why." Sango sweat dropped.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
________= question  
  
''= thoughts  
  
'The color part of your eye is called what? Don't know, and I don't relatively care. So my answer is Apocalyps. Ha! Like that's the actual answer!'  
  
'What's larger: The earth or moon? Well that's just plain stupid. The moon of course.'  
  
'What do you use to pin down an organism you are disecting to the disecting pan? Duh! Disecting pin. Duh!'  
  
'What is 97degress Feryhnhieght (a/n:sp?) in celcius? Aw sheesh. I hate celcius! My guess is 23 degrees celcius. Beats the hay outta me.'  
  
These were the thoughts of some of the students taking the science test. Not to bright are they?  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you call trees that shed their leaves in the fall? What kind of question is that?" Kagome complained. It was lunch time. Sango was munching on some candy called Pinky made from sakura blossoms. Miroku was just listening to the conversation, Inuyasha was choking down ramen, and Kagome was wringing the bottom of her shirt that said 'Flying hamsters will drop coconuts of doom upon your city', hopelessly.  
  
"Eat somethin'," Inuyasha said. "It might help you calm down. Her. Have some ramen!" Kagome stared at him with an expression that said 'Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?'. Then she said, "Aw naw, it's alright. I'm not hungry." "Eat it." Inuyasha said. "No thanks." "You will eat, got it?" And with that, Inuyasha shoved some ramen into Kagome's mouth with his chopsticks. She started to chew. "Hmm, not bad." She said, and then she strated to choke with realization. Inuyasha patted her back. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked after Kagome's coughing and choking calmed down. "You know you just fed me right?" She asked. Inuyasha took this in and turned as bright red as a cherry. "Oh. Did I? Because I don't really reme-" "Don't try to deny it Yasha!" Miroku was grinning like crazy. "You sly dog. When did you and Kagome get together?" Kagome and Inuyasha turned bright red. Sango was giggling and Miroku was grinning like his most desired fantasy came true. Kagome was the first to recover from the blushing spree. "Keh. Whatever." "Sure Kagome..." Then Sango started talking non-stop. "Hey Kagome, you remember Chanelle (a/n: Sha-nell) right? Well her cousin, Chimika, came over and she, Chanelle's cousin, was jumping off the walls and all, kicking her, Chanelle's, alaskan malimute (a/n: sp?) and-"  
  
"Be quiet Sango," Kagome said. "Anyways, I can't believe we won't know who gets to go to this science camp until march! Can you believe that? We have to wait a whole month!"  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
March 17: the auditorium  
  
"Ouch! Quit pinching me Kagome!" Inuyasha whined. "It's St. Patties Day! And you aren't even wearing green!" "Wanna bet?" Inuyasha asked, pulling up his shirt ever-so slightly. "My boxers are plaid green. Do you want proof?" Kagome sheilded her eyes. "Inuyasha! There are kids here! Put your shirt down!" Inuyasha laughed. "What? You don't want to see my perfectly toned body like every other wanna-be girls around here? And besides, you don't have ANY green on." Kagome looked down at her blue jinkos and her plain, dark purple, shirt. "Oh shoot, your right! See ya!" Kagome stood up, only to be pulled back down by Sango. "No you aren't. There about to announce the cabins and stuff anyways. This is so exciting!" 'Hn." "Uh-huh..."  
  
"DUDE! When will all these bruises go away?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his now purple arm.  
  
"Dude, don't say 'dude'." Miroku requested.  
  
"Then don't say 'dude', dude!"  
  
"Stop with the 'dude' dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
(a/n: quite annoying ne?)  
  
"You do this to torcher us don't you?" Sango asked. "One more friggin dude and I will murder both of you!" Kagome threatened. "Is that a threat?" Miroku asked. "Yes, yes it is Miroku." Kagome replied. "Oh. Ok then. I respond very well to threats."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Students, please sit down. I'm about to name the students going to Camp Goddard. Ahem. In the girls blue cabin will be:  
  
Hatako Rura  
  
Alesci Marie Massey  
  
Sango and Kagome Higurashi,"  
  
They shouted "Yes!" in unison.  
  
"Ahem! Kiara Ruales  
  
Salibella Cataharu  
  
And Yuna Tamara as there teacher roomate!" Almost all of the guys wolf- whistled and cheered. "Aw, is that for me? You stop it, you stop it!" All the cheering and whistling stopped. "What happened? You stoppin'" Yuna joked. Everyone cracked up. Kagome whispered to Sango, "I'm glad we're in the same cabin. Ms. Yuna is so cool. If Kikyo and Ayame were in our cabin that would mean chaos, distruction, and fear among the two monsters!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Hahaha! Erm, yes. And in the girls purple cabin is:  
  
Kikyo Tahashina  
  
Annileisie (a/n: Ann-a-lay-see) Takana  
  
Lalaine Avalon  
  
Makira Bayloff  
  
Ayame Trinity  
  
Heather Cirrus  
  
and Madii Toriyaka as the teacher roomate!" Kagome whispered to Sango," And here they are in the same cabin! I really feel sorry for those girls. Espeacially Annileisie. She's so lonely and quiet. She gets bullied a lot here." Sango just nodded.  
  
Mr.Sonata waited for the applause to die down. "And in the last girls cabin, the red cabin, will be:  
  
Akira Uchiah  
  
Masashi White  
  
Kaori Kohler  
  
Narita Inoue  
  
Subaru Yumi  
  
Kelle Haoshi  
  
And Anita Topher as THEIR teacher roomate."  
  
Everyone started to talk loudly. The principal was looking at his watch for some reason. And one guy yelled, "WHIP CREAM RULES!!!"  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Dendron, we all know about your love for whipped-cream. Moving on, everyone dismissed!" The principal yelled.  
  
"What about the guys' cabin's?" one student yelled.  
  
"I will announce those tomorrow!"  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Tomorrow (no duh)  
  
"The boys blue cabin will be:  
  
Ushio Luffy  
  
Corey Johondoa  
  
Tommy Grai  
  
Katsuya Honda  
  
Kajika Hatappi  
  
Kouji Togashi  
  
And Gary Lii as teacher room-mate."agome was twiddling her thumbs and her mouth was a straight line. Same with Sango. They were trying very hard not to yell, "Hey, you sexy hunk of love!" (a/n: Lol! Holly from What I like about you!), and whistling with the other girls. Gary Lii was quite a popular teacher. Young, handsome, funny, kind; a perfect combination some would say. Even some of the married female teachers say so.  
  
"Uh-huh, ya. And in the yellow cabin is Sazuke Kasimaru as the teacher roomate." Sazuke was the best Athletics teacher ever. His athletic ability was beyond belief. Hard to believe he's only 20. (a/n: not...)  
  
"Naruto Kazuma (a/n: *gag* kuwabara's name *gag*)  
  
Tsukasa Hasimara  
  
Miroku Kazaana  
  
Gabe Chikino  
  
Inuyasha Hatakun  
  
Rei Wong  
  
and Takuya Pamatao! And in this last cabin, the red cabin, will only have 5 boys and a teacher conselor.  
  
Kai Watri  
  
Lan Chaud  
  
Chase Minamino  
  
Cleif Kashimei  
  
Jake Williams  
  
And Tenchi Hacheno as the teacher roomate. Now, all the students that were called please come to the stage to pick up a supply list. And on April 7th, you need to be at the nearest bustop at 7:00 a.m. sharp, or you will miss your ride to Camp Goddard. Everyone dismissed!"  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Silver-Eternal-Flame: The next chapter will be interesting. It's called The Departure! Stay tuned for the next one. Oh and I need to recieve 11 reviews or more or I won't continue. So please recomend this story to some of your friends that are authors or not authors. *hint people* Please? *puppy eyes*  
  
Aiya: She must be desperate...  
  
Silver: That's cause I am  
  
Aiya: Oooo......x.X And some advice for ya. Try putting less dialoge and more description.  
  
Silver: Would you care to help then, O muse?  
  
Aiya: Hell no!  
  
Silver: It was worth a try. *shrugs* 


	14. The Departure

Hey peoples! Nice to see you too... Here's the next chapter!  
  
disclaimer: I tried to own Inuyasha. And do YOU know what happened? I was sent to anime court! And was trailed guilty! GUILTY!!!  
  
What They Would Call Normal  
Chapter 14: The departure  
  
April 7th, 2003 Monday - 4:30 a.m. "Bring! Bring! Bring!"  
  
"Sango! Wake up!"  
  
"Just five more minutes Kagome."  
  
"Sango! We need to be at the bustop at 7:00! And you know what? WE HAVEN'T EVEN PACKED YET!!!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up! Gosh, when did you start to care about being late? Anyways, get my suitcase will ya? I'm going to take a shower. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"4:30. Oh, and do your own packing." Kagome threw in a few towels, a bathing suit, socks, shirts, pants, t-shirts, sweaters, underwear, a flashlight, a toothbrush, a blanket, a pillow, a sleeping bag, and her cd player even though electronics weren't allowed. "4:30?! You woke me up this early just to pack?! Sheesh!" Sango packed her clothes, the shampoo, conditioner, soap, her toothbrush, and a loofa so that Kagome could have the bar of soap. They would be sharing the shampoo.  
  
After a few hugs, kisses, and tears, Sango and Kagome finally left for the bustop, lugging their suitcases 13 blocks to get to it.  
  
"Kagome, how much farther do we have to go until we get to the bustop?" Sango whined. "God, Sango. Well, if it's too much of a struggle, I'll carry your suitcase the other 12 blocks!" Kagome said. Sango huffed and said haughtily, "I can carry it myself thank you very much!" Kagome blew a silent raspberry.  
  
At the bustop 6:15 a.m. Sunrise  
  
"Hey Sango! Look! There's already someone here!" Kagome exclaimed. Sure enough, there was a girl sitting on the bustop bench. Her silver and blonde highlights stood out from her natural dark brown hair. Her fingers were tapping on her purple cd player. Her camouflage suitcase was tossed carelessly on the ground. She was singing a song in a hushed voice.  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real. I wanna erase the pain I've had for oh so long. Somewhere I belong." (a/n: I think I got the lyrics right.-_-;;;)  
  
As Sango and Kagome stepped closer, they saw her eyes were closed. Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The girl opened her eyes. Sango gasped and squeaked at the same time, which made her choke on her own spit. (a/n: LOL!) Kagome was slightly taken back.  
  
Her eyes were all sky blue.  
  
"Relax. Only contacts. Shelby was right. These contacts do freak people out.SWEET!" Her voice was low, yet soothing. "Oh, sorry. My name's Alesci (a/n: uh-lee-see) Marie. Call me either Alesci or Marie!"  
  
"I like Marie better." Kagome said. "Are those really contacts?" Sango asked.  
  
"Ya, just don't tell anyone. I like freaking people out. Look." Marie took off her contacts to reveal hazel brown eyes.  
  
"Cool. Hey, do you like punk rock and rap rock music?" Kago asked. "Coarse I do! Why would I be listening to Linkin Park?" Marie replied. "Isn't that an American group?" Sango asked. "Yah." Marie said bluntly. She placed her contacts back over her eyes and turned her cd player up at full blast.  
  
7:15 a.m. On the bus  
  
A few stops after the bus picked up the trio, Kagome, Sango and Marie; Inuyasha, three girls, and four other boys got on. When one of the four boys passed Marie, she blushed and looked away.  
  
Sango noticed that and whispered to Kagome, "Looks like our new friend's got a little crush!" Miroku popped out from nowhere and asked, "What new friend?" Sango sighed and shoved him into the seat in front of her. "Typical question coming from you, Miroku. I expected that." "Yo, Marie! Introduce yourself to our clueless friends over here!"  
  
She was hesitant at first but then said, "How's it going? And, Miroku, I'm guessing that's your name, if you don't move that hand of yours, I swear it won't be there on our fit pit stop!"  
  
Miroku gulped and moved away. FAR away. Marie looked directly down at him. "Eep! Her eyes! It burns!" Miroku screeched. "Sweet! Are they contacts?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Duh," was all Marie had said. "Attitude AND power. Nice combo!" Sango exclaimed. "Ok well, bye guys!" Sango grabbed both Inuyasha's and Miroku's jackets, and shoved them to the front of the bus. They were yelling, "Hey!" and, "Let go of me!" Sango and Kagome turned around and sat down on both sides of Marie, and squishing her.  
  
"Sooooooooo~ooo, who's that guy?" Sango asked sweetly. Kagome was waving her arms mouthing, "NO!"  
  
"Don't worry. Like I'd tell her." Marie mouthed back. "Why do you ask?" She said just as sweetly. "Um, well.erm, you see. I plan on playing matchmaker!" Sango erupted.  
  
Marie raised her left eyebrow. "And how do you plan to do that? And isn't a game of matchmaker supposed to be a secret?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh..OH! Dammit!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Nice try sis." Kagome said, patting her back.  
  
"And what more could a lovely sister like you say!" Sango exclaimed. "Nothin' more!" Kagome said. "I was being sarcastic," Sango retorted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How was that? Oh and I got a yami today because I found a millennium item in the streets!  
  
Kisung: Hello.  
  
Silver: How's I get a guy as my new counter part? ~ shakes head~ Please review! Oh and you can check out Kisung's bio out on my profile! Bai Bai! 


End file.
